Godzilla: Battle of the Ten Kings
by thedaikaijumorph
Summary: Ten different versions of the same monster-Godzilla himself-now face each other in an apocalyptic battle royale to determine who is the one true King of the Monsters!


GODZILLA: BATTLE OF THE TEN KINGS

Tokyo, once a proud and bustling bright metropolis, was nothing more than a barren, smoldering radioactive wasteland of rubble. The clouds were dark gray and foreboding, lightning flashing across the sky every now and then. But the most notable feature was the residents.

Not one, not two, but _ten_ different versions of the exact same creature-GODZILLA-stood amongst the barren devastation, sizing up not some three-headed dragon, not some alien pollution spawned demon, not some outer space clone, but each other.

The black pupils and irises of the original 1954 Godzilla glared at the other doppelgänger that stood across from him. The destroyer of Tokyo, the first of all the Gojirans to emerge, bellowed a thunderous challenge at his opposition-the hero of Japan, the champion who had vanquished the likes of Ebirah, Gigan, Megalon, Hedorah, Kumonga, Mechagodzilla, and the tyrannical King Ghidorah. The hero pulled out his fists and assumed a fighting stance, roaring back at his enemy, answering his challenge.

A third Godzilla stood apart from them; a ferocious-looking beast with pure white eyes and timber-gray scales rippling with impressive muscle. His fanged mouth opened and he released a roar of his own, demanding he not be forgotten. He had single-handedly slain the three ancient guardian monsters of Yamato, but he still knew to be cautious. These beasts may very well possess the same power he did, power that could potentially send him to the grave.

A few hundred meters away, two identical Gojirans glared daggers into one another as they sized each other up. Pointy jade scales and large, jagged amethyst spines adorned their muscular forms. One had slain the hunchbacked extraterrestrial freak known as Orga, while the other had banished the meganuera queen Megaguirus to the land of the deceased, but now their eyes focused on each other, both knowing that this would be the fight of their lives. Only seventy meters away stood a third Godzilla, similar to his nearby kin but different: charcoal black in color and with silver, pointed spines. His yellow avian eyes narrowed as he watched his rivals, waiting for whomever to make the first move.

About 17,000 meters west of them stood the four largest combatants, each one bigger than their faraway counterparts. The second largest of these four, the old gray Godzilla with the brontosaurus feet, shark gills and spines like shards of glass reared back and let forth a booming bellow that seemed to go on for an eternity. Opposite from him, a smaller, leaner Gojiran with bone-white dorsal spines shaped like maple leaves and small pointed ears on the back of his head snarled aggressively, baring his snake-like fangs as his orange eyes shone hard and proud. He had been recently victorious over a large-scale Xillien invasion after being released from his Antarctic tomb, but now he would be facing his greatest challenge yet. Not too far away stood the most recent Godzilla to emerge into the world. Easily the biggest out of all of them, a colossal beast with bumpy gray scales and small, beady eyes attached to a rounded, salamander-like head. His entire form was covered with horrific-looking scars and open wounds that exposed inner muscle tissue, all of which glowed a bright crimson. His tail was ridiculously long and cat-like, with the tip being red and bloody, covered in twisted and mangled bones and what appeared to be a skeletal half-face on the end. His arms were tiny, barely reaching out beyond his pointed sternum. And his mouth was filled with countless rows of jagged, pointed teeth. Shin Gojira, as many called him, stood still and silently, his tiny eyes seemingly staring off into space while his slowly swaying tail was the only bodily movement he showed. The way he stared disturbed his opponents, who rather wearily growled a warning for him to come no further.

It was afterwards when a powerful roar caused the first two Gojirans to look to their left, while Shin Gojira still didn't move. But he didn't have to; he could hear and smell perfectly fine.

Only a few hundred meters away stood the most well known of the giants, the Godzilla who had ravaged the hell out of Tokyo during the eighties through nineties. He closely resembled the Godzilla who partook in Operation: Final War, but he was much bulkier in size, and his mouth was filled with double rows of triangular, shark-like teeth. His yellowish-orange eyes glared viciously at his oppressors, promising their next move to be their last. Out of all the Godzillas here in this land, he was by far the most feared, even more so than the original Godzilla. Even the other Gojirans around him feared his awesome power.

At the end of this night, at the very moment the sun showed the first light of a new day, one shall stand and nine shall fall, for only one of ten kings will claim the title as the one true King of the Monsters!

The roar of the 1954 Godzilla rang throughout the devastated city of Tokyo as he charged at the Monster of Justice. The heroic Gojiran held his ground, pondering over his upcoming plan. As soon as he was within reach, Godzilla 1954's dorsal spines began to glow with a bright white light. Opening his fanged mouth, the brown saurian released his atomic breath, which took the form of a glowing hot, orange jet of fiery steam or vapor. The Godzilla of Japan's Showa Era held up his arms in a blocking position as the blast covered his form, scorching his flesh and causing a small explosion, and the hero winced in pain. The original Godzilla kept up the blast, continuing to fire until finally the hero couldn't take the pain anymore and he fell to the ground. Tokyo's destroyer roared in temporary victory and lumbered towards the fallen champion, letting his nuclear power slowly recharge as he prepared to finish him off. His mind scoffed in disbelief.

 _This_ was the so-called champion whom had slain King Ghidorah, Hedorah, and Mechagodzilla? He had fallen just from his first burst of his primary weapon! This had to be a joke. He snarled as he raised a foot, ready to bring it down hard on the reptilian fighter's head, paying no mind for being cautious in any way.

A big mistake on his part.

Suddenly springing to his feet, the scaly superhero threw forth a devastating punch to his enemy's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him careening back, dry heaving in agony. The champion roared and fired a short burst of his own nuclear ray, which struck the original Godzilla square in the chest. The first Godzilla to emerge into the world of humanity bellowed in pain and took a few steps back. His opponent held the stronger atomic ray! Nothing that the humans had ever used on him when he ravaged Tokyo had been anywhere near as powerful, with the potential exception of the weapon that had temporarily "killed" him. The nuclear menace snarled.

Just because he held a stronger breath weapon did not necessarily mean he was stronger than him.

The Hydrogen Bomb Giant Monster roared another challenge at his polar opposite, daring him to come forth. Sure enough, the superhero yelled his prehistoric war cry and charged head on at his enemy. The 1954 Godzilla began to charge his nuclear breath, but by the time he was able to fire, it was too late-the hero reared back and socked him hard in the face, causing him to stagger and fire harmlessly into the sky. The scaly partner of Zone Fighter continued to box his opponent endlessly, punching so rapidly that the original Godzilla couldn't keep up. He was on the ropes.

The stone-white eyes of the God of Destruction narrowed as he watched the hero box the destroyer. He knew not to attack yet, as that could be making an arrogant mistake. Instead, he simply watched. Watched and waited, studying their fighting tactics. The fanged dinosaur snarled. It seemed that it was time to use this to his advantage. The third millennial Godzilla, once thought by many religious humans to be the possessed vessel for all those who died in World War II, began to charge his own primary weapon. The mere thought of that belief made him scoff to himself. Let those stupid little hairless primates believe what they wanted to believe, but he was not an evil, possessed demon. No, he, like all of his kin present, was simply a force of nature that had arisen to restore the balance that had been corrupted by a race that had grown too smart.

Although, sometimes he wondered if the other Gojirans believed such a thing, and that was why they were wanting to fight him.

Putting those thoughts aside, the nuclear giant focused on his two opponents dueling, then took a deep breath, radioactive particles being sucked into his toothy jaws as he inhaled. Then, he let loose his atomic ray-a concentrated blue laser that quickly rushed to meet its targets. The beam of death slammed head-on into the dueling dinosaurs, bringing forth an explosion and two roars of pain as they both fell to the ground.

It was now clear that out of all of them, he held the strongest breath weapon.

The white-eyed Godzilla charged at his downed rivals, roaring loudly. The hero got to his feet and prepared a fighting stance as the bulkier Kaiju stopped in front of him-then suddenly lunged forth and bit down hard on his left arm, drawing a small squirt of blood. The champion screamed in pain, but almost immediately recovered and began punching the side of his head. By the time he reached the fifth punch, the malevolent monster had released his toothy grip and staggered backwards, wisely keeping his distance. Using his experience as a cautious fighter, the protector of Japan leaped backwards, away from both his opponents.

The scary-looking Godzilla stared hard at his opponent-only to suddenly recoil in pain when a jet of orange flames covered his torso. Ceasing fire after four seconds, the 1954 Godzilla got to his feet and backed up a few steps. The three kings stood apart from each other, glaring hard, all the while their wounds began to rapidly regenerate, all of them pondering over their strengths, weaknesses and differences as they prepared to resume the long battle ahead.

Meanwhile, the other three jagged-spined titans began their all-out free for all. Punches and claw slashes flew, tails thrashed and whipped, teeth gnashed in fury. But despite their similarities and ferocity, it was clear that one of them was a better fighter than his other kin. Godzilla 2000, as he was called due to being the first Gojiran to emerge in that millennial year, was rather slow compared to his identical twin, but despite that, he wasn't a stupid fighter. As he fought, he studied his foes' strengths, weak points and fighting tactics, and figured out strategies to employ against them. His identical rival, however, had a feat that dealt great trouble-he was far speedier than him. Several melee attacks he threw at him were blocked or dodged, every atomic ray punished. Nevertheless, Godzilla 2000 wasn't a poor fighter, and was able to get in a few bites or scratches every now and then. But, like him, his green double had the exact same regeneration that he did, which somewhat rendered those attacks useless.

Then, there was the third Godzilla, who was a completely different matter overall.

Unlike all of his kin, however, this beast seemed more feral and animalistic than he should have been. He fought slowly and was dangerously predictable. Every move he threw at his jade relatives was only met with failure, much to his disappointment.

But that was not to say he completely lacked intelligence.

The silver-plated king threw a claw slash at Godzilla 2000, but the green dinosaur grabbed it and pushed it back with one hand, and grabbed his opponents arm with the other. The black Godzilla roared out in defiance as his similar rival pushed him back almost effortlessly, until he finally gave him a hard shove and sent him crashing into the remains of a building.

A cracking sound sounded in Godzilla 2000's ears, followed by his fallen opponent beginning to get up. Kiryu's nemesis suddenly snapped his head up and fired his atomic ray. The cerulean firestorm struck his rival in the torso, and continued to keep up the fire as Godzilla 2000 stumbled backwards. After a good five seconds the beam ceased, and the green king stood as tall as he could, his burnt wounds beginning the process of regenerating. Rising back to his feet, the fourth millennial Gojiran bellowed a challenge.

That challenge was quickly answered as a low crackling noise started up as Godzilla 2000's purple spines began to glow a fiery orange, unleashing tremendous amounts of heat as they did so. The black Godzilla just stood there like a drunk dumbass, staring almost blankly with his yellow eyes. His opponent could hardly believe what he was seeing. He was charging up his primary weapon right in front of this beast, yet all it did was stand there, not even strategizing a way to defend himself?

No wonder that the JXSDF was able to beat him so easily!

Godzilla 2000 let loose his own nuclear breath upon the damn fool ahead of him. The flaming orange beam struck his enemy's torso dead-center, followed by an intense explosion and a loud shriek of pain. Groaning in defiance, the destroyer of Tateyama turned to expose his more armored shoulder, hunched over in a pitiful-looking state as the searing beam continued to burn away at his flesh.

Suddenly, Godzilla 2000 was cut off when he felt something strong painfully clamp down on the back of his neck. He bellowed in surprise as his identical rival, the slayer of Megaguirus, sank his teeth deep into his flesh, before swinging his head around and tossing Godzilla 2000 to the ground. Orga's bane attempted to return to his feet, but a searing stream of light orange atomic fire struck him in the chest and kept him down. As he lay there, he began to ponder over the differences in their nuclear powers. His beam was the most explosive and combustible, but the atomic rays of his two rivals possessed greater kinetic force than his.

Seeing no other option at the moment, Godzilla 2000 charged up and fired his atomic ray again. His speedier double immediately slammed his tail into the earth and jumped high into the air and landed a good distance away-just as a blue atomic ray rushed to meet Godzilla 2000's own. Orga's killer and Kiryu's nemesis kept up the fire of their atomic beams as each one pushed back and forth in an epic struggle for dominance. Despite the black Godzilla having the overall stronger beam, Godzilla 2000 still managed to fiercely hold his own in the ray struggle, so much that both beams were currently evenly matched.

A third nuclear ray suddenly crashed into the growing ball of energy at the center of the struggle. Godzilla 2000 was rather puzzled at first. His rival should know that this beam fight was not going to push either of theirs back, and therefore there was no way the beam fight could possibly go in his favor.

Then it clicked in his mind. The speedy Gojiran wasn't trying to win the beam fight at all.

He was igniting it.

Sure enough, too much energy had gathered at the center and before they knew it, the unavoidable explosion occurred. The speedy Godzilla leaped far back, while his much slower rivals were blown backwards by the fiery rupture. The flames cleared not too much later, and the blast didn't harm the two kings that much. The resulting radiation simply gave them a good boost as they both regained their footing. The black Godzilla attacked the moment he got to his feet. Charging up his atomic ray once again, he turned and fired at the Slayer of Megaguirus. The jade Gojiran immediately ducked as the blast passed harmlessly over his head.

As soon as the attack ceased, he ran straight at his rival, who was perplexed to see such a heavy creature cover so much ground so fast. He attempted to charge his atomic ray again, but the other king caught up to him too fast and clamped his mouth shut with one hand, while he punched with the other. Kiryu's nemesis attempted to roar in pain, but could not with his mouth held shut. So instead, he jabbed his claws into his opponent's neck and dug in, earning a wince from the jade king. With his other hand, the Godzilla of the years 2002-2003 grabbed hold of his enemy's wrist and yanked it off his jaws, freeing them to be used. While holding his opponent away, the black dinosaur blasted his enemy point-blank in the chest with his atomic breath, and was rewarded with a scream of pain-then punished when the green Godzilla kneed him in his genitalia, causing him to bellow in unforgivable agony and bend over, holding his groin. The green Godzilla then proceeded to blast his downed enemy in the head, knocking him flat on the ground. With very little movement coming off of the fallen king, he believed it safe to assume that this beast was unconscious.

Nodding his head in satisfaction, the green saurian turned away from his fallen competition-only to receive an orange atomic blast to his torso. Not too far away, Godzilla 2000 bellowed at his doppelgänger, announcing his return to the battle. The speedier Kaiju snorted in disappointment, knowing that the fight had only just begun.

90,000 metric tons of scales and muscle lumbered forth as the Triassic alpha predator marched in to do battle with the nearest opponent he could find. The most lightweight of the four giants, the Antarctic Godzilla, let out a ferocious growl as he held his ground, preparing a fighting position. But as the two were about to collide, a concentrated blue laser of nuclear fire swept over both of them, bringing forth a small explosion and showers of sparks. The Triassic King winced in pain, while the speedier one simply turned to see the source of the attack.

Not too far away, the bulky Godzilla of the Cold War era roared a thunderous battle cry at his rivals. The Antarctic Godzilla roared back, telling his identical enemy to come get some. The bulkier king obliged and lumbered towards the pair, his double rows of teeth bared and his claws flexing, ready to crush the bones of the ones who had dared challenge him. The old alpha predator, however, had other ideas. Lashing out with his left hand, he delivered a bloody scratch to the South Pole Gojiran's chest, causing him to yelp in surprise and back up-only to be hit square in the face with a painful swipe of his giant, segmented tail. The sleek saurian groaned in pain as he fell to the ground, holding his skull due to the agonizing headache he had just obtained.

With one enemy currently out of the way, the predator turned back to the more muscular giant-and received an atomic blast to the torso for letting his attention away from the bigger threat. The Jurassic mutant roared again, begging the natural predator to come forth and show him what he's made of. The old saurian obliged, charging forward at speeds the mutant never thought him capable of. The old Godzilla caught the black giant off guard by slamming his 90,000 metric ton bulk into him, causing his opponent to stagger back and nearly trip over his feet. The natural leviathan charged the staggering mutation, grabbing hold of his shoulders with his clawed hands while then proceeding to bite down on his snout. No place for the atomic ray to go, that's what the elder thought. He continued to hold onto the mutant's shoulder with one hand, while he repeatedly slashed his chest with the other.

The 90's Godzilla suddenly kneed the elder in the groin, causing him to release his grip and groan in agony, then suddenly swung a full 360 degrees and clubbed him across the chest with his tail. Not one to waste any opportunity, the slightly younger Godzilla charged forth at the seemingly incapacitated elder and threw a punch at his neck. Despite the fact that the elder's scales were heavily (and naturally) armored, he felt the pain as the force of the blow rippled through his upper body. Godzilla threw another punch at his wounded relative-only for the elder to catch it in his own hand. The mutant threw a claw slash at him, which ended in painful failure when the Triassic Godzilla lunged up and bit down hard on his arm, rewarding him with a scream of pain from his enemy.

The elder immediately took advantage of his opponent's pain by lunging up and jabbing his claws into his chest, then clamped his teeth down on his throat like a tiger attacking a deer. The 90's Godzilla uttered a strangled snarl of both pain and defiance, but despite the situation at hand, he was far from done. As the elder bit down harder, he suddenly was forced to let go when the mutant jabbed his other clawed hand into the gills on the right side of his neck. Instantly taking the opportunity, the mutant head-butted the old predator, which caused him to release his hold entirely, then delivered an atomic blast to his chest. The gray Gojiran bellowed out in pain-but suddenly recovered and charged at his smaller kin. The Godzilla of Japan's Heisei Era braced himself as he prepared for another close combat, secretly admiring the elder for his courage. It seemed that he possessed the same unbreakable will that he did, as possibly did his other opponents.

Shin Gojira stared almost blankly at the scene that was unfolding before him. The scarred Godzilla watched with what could only be attributed to as bitter surprise as the other two leviathans battled it out. They were so caught up in their battle that, as far as he could tell, they had completely forgotten he was even there. As far as he could tell, he was dead to them. This made him snort. He couldn't believe that combat could make some of the most powerful beings in the universe actually make mistakes as stupid as this.

What the actual Fuck.

Shin Gojira slammed his tail into the ground as he prepared to make a move, but first, he wanted to try something. Rearing his head up, he opened his mouth, filled with countless rows of pointed teeth, and let loose a roar. To his suspicions, sure enough, he received no response as his enemies continued their cage fight. Having had enough, the evolved creature bent down, facing the ground, as his dorsal plates suddenly began to shine a bright purple color, followed by his numerous scars. He opened his toothed maw at a shocking 90 degree angle, which shone with a violet luminescence. The other two Godzillas didn't seem to notice.

Good. That was all he needed.

There was a loud, rushing sound as an endless burst of glowing purple gas suddenly spewed forth from his mouth and onto the ground, before rushing forward in a great wave that never stopped. The clouds of gas covered the two other Gojirans, who at long last ceased their cage match and looked around them. For a moment, it seemed as though nothing was truly abnormal about it as the gas continued to rush forth over them like a waterless river. But then…

In a flash, the gas wave suddenly ignited, and thus a powerful blast of fire spit forth from Shin Gojira's mouth. The entire gas clouds ignited while the scarred saurian kept up with his fiery breath, and the flaming waves rushed over the now-shocked Gojirans. A massive explosion occurred, muffling a pair of agonized roars. Even still, the evolved king continued to spew his radioactive flames for a good thirty seconds.

Finally, the fire blast ceased, and the mutated beast stood back up to his full height to observe his handiwork. Despite the raging plumes of fire that burned away at the earth and all else it touched, he still remained cautious. Pride was a dangerous trait, one that could easily give way for one to make incredibly deadly mistakes, mistakes that could send oneself to the grave. So, the scarred king simply stood there waiting, his long tail continuing to silently sway from side to side, his beady eyes sharp and alert, his ears picking up even the faintest noises.

Thanks to his phased-array radar, an internal ability that allowed him to detect threats from a distance without even seeing them, Shin Gojira could sense his still-living enemies coming through the clouds of flame, towards him. He readied himself as he awaited their approach. Sure enough, trudging out of the flames, looking like two demons emerging from the depths of Hell itself, came both kings. While they looked considerably worse for wear, they were both still among the living. Not only that, but both saurians were already regenerating from their burns and injuries.

The God incarnate suddenly detected the presence of another, and with surprising speed, ducked as a cerulean beam suddenly flew over him, before sweeping aside and striking the other two kings. Not very far away, the South Pole Godzilla bellowed at his fellow doppelgängers, announcing himself as ready for round 2.

The scarred king huffed. It seemed that things just weren't getting easier, nor was it going to until this war was over.

And he knew not whether he would emerge triumphant, let alone alive.

The fourth millennial Godzilla fired his atomic ray at his jade relative, who speedily ducked below it. Kiryu's nemesis snarled in frustration at the failure-then widened his eyes in shock when the slayer of Megaguirus jumped high into the air, soaring into the heavens for a moment, before suddenly falling back down-straight towards his dumbfounded opponent. The black Gojiran was just as dimwitted as he assumed, and he landed hard upon him, body-slamming him into the earth. The black Godzilla roared out in a mix of pain and surprise as the jade king began to deliver a series of savage punches and chops to his upper body. Sparks and chunks of scales flew as the killer of the meganula queen continued to wail on the other monster, who bellowed out in defiance as he attempted to block his speedy strikes.

Lavender-colored spines glowed and crackled like electricity as they turned an orange shade. The sounds of punching scales harder than diamonds drowned out the sound, giving Godzilla 2000 all the time he needed to prepare his oncoming attack. Radioactive flames pooled into his razor-toothed maw, flowing in between grooves in his mouth and teeth as he focused on his battling opponents. The other two fighting dinosaurs still didn't seem to notice him, nor hear him charging up his weapon.

While his foes were utterly oblivious, the jade-scaled saurian unleashed his atomic beam. By the time the other Gojirans heard the attack coming, it was too late. The orange blast struck them head-on and engulfed them in a fiery explosion. Even so, Godzilla 2000 didn't let up and continued to fire, until eventually his inner nuclear power was running low and he ceased.

Faster than he expected, two nuclear rays suddenly lanced forth from the inferno, one blue and the other orange like his own. He was not fast enough to avoid the oncoming attacks and screeched in pain as his entire upper torso took the full brunt of the fiery assault. Letting loose a battle cry, the destroyer of the black hole came trudging out of the fires, his eyes gazing in a predatory way at his identical rival, who was currently struggling to rise to his feet. Thinking fast, the faster Godzilla began charging his primary weapon-which his enemy also did. Godzilla 2000 growled intensely at the slayer of Megaguirus as the atomic flames pooled in his razor-toothed jaws, but as the two were seemingly about to engage in another beam duel, the destroyer of Orga suddenly did something unexpected.

The intense glow on his dorsal plates spread rapidly across his entire body, making it look like he was some fire elemental. The other jade king was shocked by these turns of events, but nevertheless fired his nuclear ray. The beam struck Godzilla 2000's shoulder, but didn't do as much damage as he had hoped. In fact, the resulting radiation did no more than give the glowing saurian a boost of power.

With speed that caught the second millennial Gojiran by surprise, Godzilla 2000 charged at him like an enraged sumo wrestler, his bodily glow still shining brightly. He caught up to his opponent and grabbed him by the hands, engaging in a grappling match.

Which was _exactly_ what he needed.

As the two continued to grapple, Godzilla 2000 roared loudly in his enemy's face as his power could no longer be contained, and a powerful, flaming shockwave exploded from his body while keeping his enemy at close range. A massive explosion occurred, muffling a pair of defiant war cries.

The faraway explosion caught the attention of all three Godzillas, who ceased their battle royale and looked in the direction of the fiery occurrence. The hero stared at the distant mushroom cloud, wondering what type of power a fellow Godzilla could possess to achieve such a blast-but was rudely taken from his thoughts when a jet of glowing vapor washed over his scaly form, eliciting a small explosion and a roar of pain. Only a few meters away, the original Godzilla roared his haunting bellow at his polar opposite, challenging him. The hero quickly recovered and assumed a fighting stance, holding his fists up at Tokyo's destroyer. Another angry roar screamed from their left. The white-eyed slayer of the Yamato Guardians glared at his dual competition, snarling in fury as he dared them to come at him.

Sure enough, the 1954 Godzilla released a roar of acceptance before charging and firing his nuclear breath in a sweeping arc. The God of Destruction took the searing pain, all the while beginning to charge up his own atomic ray. Tokyo's first destroyer bellowed angrily and fired a second time, but the slightly more muscular combatant held his ground amidst the fiery assault, his dorsal spines still aglow. However, the champion was quick to notice and charged at him, closing the distance as fast as possible, just as his opponent reared back and inhaled…

Knowing that he was not close enough to stop it, the monster of justice leaped to his right just as his opponent launched his atomic ray. The original Godzilla roared out in both pain and frustration as the beam struck him square in the chest and toppled him to the earth. Growling in satisfaction, the third Godzilla of the millennial era began to charge a second, but the hero came in to intercept him.

Which is what he was expecting.

The hero threw a punch-which his more muscular rival caught in one hand. He immediately seized his opponent's wrist with his other hand. As the killer of the Guardian Monsters prepared to fire a point-blank blast, the slayer of Mechagodzilla did something that caught him completely by surprise. He suddenly turned around and pivoted forward, and threw his rival clear over his shoulders, just as he fired his atomic ray harmlessly into he cloudy sky. The 1954 Godzilla, still recovering from the pain, began to rise to his feet-only to receive a painful but less powerful atomic blast to his face, putting him back down.

The moment he was finished with him, the heroic Godzilla turned back to his downed opponent and fired upon him. The beast roared in pain as the hero's attack seared his torso, but in an unexpected move suddenly lunged forward and snapped his jaws at the champion's foot-only for the speedy Gojiran to leap back on instinct, before firing upon him again. Despite the pain, the demonic-looking beast rose to his feet, snarling in fury at his standing rival. Bellowing a war cry, he charged at the hero, who prepared to meet him head-on.

But once again, the protector of Japan would prove himself to be full of surprises.

Rearing back on his tail, Godzilla suddenly delivered a double-dropkick to his enemy's chest, sending him careening back. Then he rushed forward and began to speedily box his opponent. While a powerful fighter, the God of Destruction could not keep up with the champion's speed and efficiency as he was repeatedly hammered by powerful blow after blow.

Kiryu's nemesis groggily began to rise to his feet, his mind still a blur as he struggled to maintain his balance. Eventually, his vision cleared enough that he could get a good look at his surroundings. Not too far away stood his two jade rivals. While both looked injured, one of them was far more burned and looked worse for wear, definitively a victim of a powerful attack. Nevertheless, both still lived and were staring each other down.

And neither of them seemed to notice his presence.

Growling angrily, the black Godzilla began to charge his nuclear ray, the only attack he felt like using currently. His spines crackled and flashed as he summoned his inner nuclear energy-and alerted his enemies to his presence. As the two kings looked in his direction, the destroyer of Tateyama fired his beam. The Obliterator of Osaka easily sidestepped, while Godzilla 2000 simply ducked.

And the beam went out for a few hundred meters…

…and struck another fellow Godzilla in the face.

Godzilla 1954 had just returned to his feet when a very powerful atomic ray struck him in the face. As he backpedaled, the hero and the "demon" suddenly ceased their fight and looked to their left. Sure enough, at a good 1300 meters away, there were three other fellow Godzillas that stared in their general direction.

For a moment, nobody on either side moved, only stared with wide eyes…

…until a vengeful roar pierced the air.

Regaining his focus, Godzilla 1954 glared threateningly at the distant kings, promising to kill the one who had dared to shoot him down with his bare hands. The destroyer of Tokyo roared again, demanding the blood of his new enemies to be spilt-which was quickly cut off when a light orange atomic ray swept over all three of them, the same attack that had destroyed a black hole and obliterated Megaguirus. The second millennial Gojiran gave a very cool and collected stare at the nuclear menace, looking as if he was nothing important to him.

Which caused the original Godzilla to slam his fists together and scream in a fit of rage that made even the bravest souls shudder in terror.

All except one.

Growling contently, the destroyer of the Dimension Tide charged at his new opponent, who eagerly rushed to meet him, roaring loud enough to shatter even the toughest of glass.

Godzilla growled fearlessly at the Triassic alpha predator ahead of him, who uttered a low, elephant-like rumble in reply. The two leviathans stared each other down like a pair of giant Bald Eagles, each waiting for the other to make the first move. The younger king waited patiently while looking his elder in the eye, noting to take his opponent seriously despite his ancient age. The elder puffed in air before roaring loudly at his younger rival, who simply stood his ground while uttering a low groaning sound.

Roaring a second time, the old predator began lumbering toward his smaller relative, who roared back in response as he prepared for the imminent collision.

But, just as the elder was about to clamp his clawed hands down on his shoulders, the Antarctic Godzilla threw forth his momentum in the form of a devastating falcon punch to his enemy's chest, making him step back and dry heave in pain. The predator was caught off guard by the force of the blow, but quickly regained his focus and charged the mutant again. The South Pole Godzilla waited until his opponent was within melee distance, but still didn't attack. He knew that this ancient beast was a very powerful and experienced fighter, he had learned that the hard way a few minutes ago. He needed to not underestimate his opponent again, or he would suffer far worse punishments than what he had previously endured.

But even still, he was actually quite surprised when the elder suddenly broke into a sprint and barreled down on him. He had very little time to react, but nevertheless was able to hold out his hands just as the elder reached him. 90,000 metric tons of prehistoric mass slammed hard into the Antarctic Godzilla's outstretched hands, making them ripple with pain. Godzilla growled hard, gritting his teeth, but even so still held the alpha predator back. The elder suddenly lunged upward, breaking free of the grip, before attempting to bite the mutant's left hand-only for it to pull back and slash across his left set of gills, eliciting a cry of anguish.

Despite the predator's moment of pain at being attacked at his weak spot, the killer of Keizer Ghidorah held back, noting how his opponent was fast enough to recover and attack with startling speed before, and was easily capable of doing so again. Sure enough, the Triassic Godzilla recovered quite quickly, before beginning to march forth again. The younger king decided to try a new plan, and after giving a defiant snarl, began trudging forth to meet his enemy head-on…or so it would seem. The two leviathans crashed together, and it was soon clear that the elder was the much physically stronger of the two. The old predator kept pushing his enemy backwards, the latter digging his feet and tail into the earth in a struggle to stay in position, all the while he held his claws on the elder's chest and pushed back as hard as he could. Nevertheless, it all seemed for naught, as the Triassic predator still continued to push him back with little relative effort.

That was, until the younger mutant lunged forth and sank his teeth into the side of the elder's neck, drawing spurts of blood and a bellow of pain. The gills were taking the worst damage, which only worsened further when Godzilla began shaking his head like a rabid dog in an effort to tear the wound. Bellowing horribly, the elder slashed and dug into his enemy's chest furiously with his claws, desperately trying to force the mutant to relinquish his toothy grip. Harder and harder he lacerated the younger king's torso, until finally neither combatant could take the pain they were in and separated from one another, backing up a good distance away from each other.

The elder huffed, his neck bloodied and torn, as he stared his rival in the eye. The mutation's injuries were already beginning the process of regenerating, but that didn't take the pain away in his torso. But still he fought it, his power unfazed as he challenged the older king again. The heavier leviathan accepted, and the small spines behind the end of his tail began to glow a light blue. A crackling noise, followed by the sound of a generator powering up sounded in Godzilla's ears as the glow traveled up the elder's back and all the way up to his neck. Realizing that he had not yet seen the natural Godzilla's atomic breath, the South Pole king held his arms in front of his face and chest as the elder puffed up and fired.

A blast of white-hot blue flames burst from the predator's maw, washing over the younger mutant's upper torso and burning his scaly skin, bringing forth a scream of agony. While most Gojirans fired a concentrated laser, the alpha predator fired forth a washed out, flickering blast of more natural fire. Despite this, however, his atomic ray still held some concussive force, as it not only burned the Antarctic leviathan but began to push him back as well. The hellish agony was excruciating, and the younger Godzilla struggled hard to endure it. He had fought few opponents who had ever possessed such power. Gigan had his already painful cluster beam, not to mention his chainsaw hands, Monster X (who would later reveal himself as Keizer Ghidorah) had even more agonizing gravity ray attacks, but this fellow Gojiran was a truly powerful rival who easily had the power to send him to heaven. Or wherever it is you go when you die.

But that did not mean he was outmatched in the slightest.

The flames stopped, and the elder stared like a leopard, viewing the results of his attack. The skin on Godzilla's chest, arms, hands and parts of his face were burning to a crisp. Tiny azure flames danced and licked at small parts of his flesh, as blue cinders and embers barbecued his skin. But, to the elder's surprise, the younger king began soaking up the irradiated flames, absorbing the radiation and giving himself a boost of energy. All the while, his wounds began to heal, though albeit slower than usual.

The mutant charged at the natural Gojiran, who simply stood waiting. He could tell that the elder was planning something, but he too had a little something in mind. Closer he came, until when he was literally only 30 or so meters away, the elder swung his mighty tail-only for the Antarctic saurian to leap clear over his head. Caught completely by surprise, the elder attempted to turn around, but just as he did so a powerful blue beam of atomic fire slammed dead center into his chest. The old king roared out in anguish as the smaller mutant didn't let up and continued to fire, sliding the elder back until finally his legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground.

The Triassic leviathan heaved in burning agony as he struggled to rise to his feet, realizing that this younger mutant possessed greater nuclear power than he did. The destroyer of the Xillien invasion let loose a powerful bellow as lightning flashed in the sky, telling the elder not to come get some, but to stand down. He was giving him a chance to live, to go and stay out of this fight and never have to come back again.

An offer that was quickly put down when the elder began to charge at the youth, roaring defiantly. The Polar Godzilla growled back and sprinted to meet him, claws outstretched. The two crashed together, an event that was less comparable to WWE wrestling and more akin to two hurricanes clashing. The old king bit down hard on the mutant's head, intending to crush his skull and brain in his jaws and end the fight quickly, while jabbing his claws deep into the younger monster's chest area. However, the smaller combatant suddenly pulled his opponent to him, so that their bodies connected. Then, the alpha predator bellowed in pain when a pulse of burning energy surged throughout his entire form, causing him to let go and push himself away from his enemy.

The moment he backed up, the Antarctic Gojiran was upon him. Wrestling the elder to the ground, he immediately began a series of rapid punches and chops to his face. The old predator tried to block, to no avail. The mutant was far too fast for him to keep up with.

So he tried something else.

Just as a fist flew in to meet his face, he intercepted it by biting down hard on the wrist, causing the mutant to cease his attack and roar in pain.

Perfect.

With speed that caught the South Pole Godzilla by surprise, the Triassic predator grabbed hold of his opponent's torso with both hands, then pushed forward with all his strength and threw him off. The younger king landed hard on his back a good distance away as the older leviathan began to rise to his feet. The Antarctic monster was not one to differ, and speedily began to stand back up.

Both Kaiju kings stood up and faced one another, glaring daggers as they waited for one to continue the fight. The Godzilla of the year 2004 let out a roar of challenge, testing his enemy's patience and behavior. The elder simply growled back, but did not move a muscle. So he decided to try something else. Another battle cry escaping his lungs, Godzilla charged at the Triassic predator. The elder smirked, waiting for the mutant to come within range. He had no idea what the old king had in mind. Just a little closer…

The speedier mutant kept charging, his footsteps making the earth quake every time.

Wait for it…

Godzilla flexed his claws as he neared the elder, preparing his attack.

NOW!

With an ancient roar, the old king suddenly ducked low and swung his tail a full 360 degrees-only to be shocked as the Polar Godzilla ducked even lower and swung his own tail in a circle, the tip of it actually slapping the elder's right foot. The elder rose quickly-and screamed in agony when a blast of the faster mutant's atomic breath struck him in his right set of gills. A second atomic ray catapulted from his maw, striking the alpha predator in the face and sending him sliding back by his feet. Roaring in shock and pain, the old Godzilla attempted to regain his focus, shaking his head from side to side as he tried to rid himself of the intense pain in his skull. The mutant snarled savagely, then dashed forth at his wounded opponent. The Triassic titan saw him coming, and began to charge up his best weapon as the mutant drew nearer.

Godzilla saw what his opponent was about to do, but nevertheless he kept charging. He knew he could take his rival's atomic breath, and once the old king ran out of energy, the mutant would have the clear upper hand.

The elder puffed out and unleashed his fiery weapon. The azure flames washed over the charging mutant, but to his shock he still kept running through, headed straight for him at incredible speed. By the time the elder attempted to counterattack, it was too late. The Polar Godzilla slammed head-on into the alpha predator, sending him careening back in pain. He didn't even have time to roar before the younger king grabbed hold of his tail and swung around in circles, lifting his larger relative clear off the ground even though he was a good 30,000 metric tons heavier than him. Suddenly, the Antarctic monster stopped swinging and jerked his arms forward, and he threw his rival a great distance away, sending him soaring and soaring until finally, he crashed into the remains of what was once Tokyo Tower. He was unconscious before the rubble collapsed onto him.

Godzilla let loose a victory roar into the cloudy heavens, then turned to his right to scan the area for his other competitors. A good distance away, his two larger opponents were battling it out, while even farther still, his smaller relatives were engaging in a furious free-for-all melee.

Snorting, Godzilla stomped off in the direction of his larger kin, intending on wiping out the bigger threats first.

The original Godzilla roared in unimaginable frustration as he punched and slashed blindly at his amethyst-plated rival. But his anger only builded more and more as each blow was met with failure. At one point, Godzilla 1954 lunged and attempted to bite the Slayer of Megaguirus in the throat, longing to crush and rip his windpipe-only for the green saurian to grab hold of his jaws in his clawed hands and begin to pry them apart. Even with his jaws being pried beyond their natural state, the destroyer of Tokyo screamed bloody murder into his rival's face, as eventually his jawbones couldn't handle anymore stress.

There was a loud, sickening _SNAP!_ as the speedier king broke his enemy's jaw. The king from the 50's could only manage a gurgling growl as he fell to the ground in agony, unable to fight while coping with the hell that had just befallen him. The jade Gojiran did not pause and began to charge his atomic ray, staring into the glaring eyes of his downed kin. There was no fear in those eyes, no sense of loss, but only a frighteningly horrible rage at being denied the vengeance he so desired against him.

Just as he was about to fire, a literal blast from the past struck him in the shoulder, enshrouding him in a fiery explosion. Behind him, Godzilla 2000 snarled in satisfaction, pleased that he had been able to take his opponent by surprise. As the Obliterator of Osaka turned to face him, the first millennial Gojiran began charging up another nuclear blast. Noticing his plan of action, the killer of Megaguirus leaped far to his left-which was fine, as far as Godzilla 2000 was concerned. He had another target in his sights.

Godzilla 1954's eyes went wide with realization as he watched his other jade kin target him, orange flames pooling in his jaws. Once again, it seemed that any chance of victory had been denied for him, and would now stay that way.

Only mere seconds before Orga's Bane launched his primary weapon did the original King of the Monsters manage to let a long, booming bellow of rage escape his vocals.

The flaming lance of atomic rage didn't miss. There was a muffled roar of pain as a massive burst of flames covered his downed form from head-to-toe. Godzilla 2000 kept up his nuclear breath for a good twenty seconds before finally calling a Ceasefire-which was exactly when another orange beam struck him in the back, causing him to stumble forward and fall flat on his face. He groaned in frustration as he rose back to his feet. Why wouldn't all this just stop?

His speedier doppelgänger was thinking the exact same thing, deeply wanting for all this combat to be over so he could go far away and take a long, peaceful nap. But he knew deep down that, just by the looks of everything around him, this battle was not over. Not by a long shot.

A distant roar of challenge drew their attention away from one another, and what they saw made their eyes bulge out of their sockets.

Completely ignoring the other fighting Gojirans, walking off into the distance, was the fourth millennial Godzilla. He was already pretty far away-and bellowing a challenge at the much bigger South Pole Godzilla. He was making the worst mistake in his life, and as far as they could tell, this one had a high probability of being his last.

Their point of view on Kiryu's nemesis had reached a conclusion: He was far more stupid than they had already believed him to be.

The destroyer of the Xillien invasion heard a familiar roar behind him, the meaning unmistakable. It was a cry of challenge, one that he was ready to accept. But he could also feel the rapid footsteps approaching him, and after realizing that his unknown opponent had the intention of charging him head on, he immediately formed a plan. The footsteps got closer, he tensed a bit. Closer his enemy approached, Godzilla growled in anticipation, ready to leap into action. The footsteps came even closer, and he readied his most powerful melee weapon. His stalker was nearly on top of him…

Sup, bitch.

Roaring, the Polar king swung around, his tail slamming into the face of his now-revealed enemy-the Godzilla of the years 2002/3-and sent him falling to the earth with a groan of pain and surprise. Godzilla regarded the fallen saurian seemingly with pity as he stood over his slowly squirming form. He did indeed commend his smaller relative with his bravery, for he was definitely no coward. But he had one trait that definitely disgusted him-utter and complete stupidity. The silver-spiked 'king' did little to absolutely no thinking and strategizing whatsoever, as far as he could tell.

The Godzilla of Operation Final War backed up as his smaller rival stood back up, shaking his head as he attempted to fight the concussion he had just obtained. He growled fearlessly as his spines began to flash, signaling the charge of his atomic breath. The larger king slammed his tail into the earth as he held his ground, knowing that he could take the oncoming blast, just as he had with the elder Godzilla moments before.

The Gojiran whom had caused Tokyo to send an SOS to the world fired his weapon, which struck his larger opponent in the chest. Nevertheless, the killer of Keizer Ghidorah still stood his ground. He had taken worse pains before, Monster X's gravity beams were more powerful than this. Unsatisfied, the smaller Godzilla fired a second atomic blast-which was thwarted when his enemy unleashed a thicker, more powerful atomic ray that intercepted it in mid-air. There was little contest-the larger king's beam easily pushed and overpowered that of his rival. An explosion covered the smaller combatant, who screamed out in pain as flaming chunks of flesh flew in all directions.

Immediately taking advantage of the situation at hand, Godzilla charged forward. The smaller beast had little time to react before his bigger relative slammed his entire bulk into him, sending him flying backwards before crashing on his back, embedding his spines deep into the earth. Picking up a boulder-like piece of concrete, the Antarctic king trudged towards his trapped rival, who was currently attempting to free his dorsal spikes from the unforgiving soil. The speedier leviathan wouldn't let him.

Hefting the boulder over his head, the Antarctic king brought it down with all his might upon the smaller dinosaur's head. The object shattered on contact, and Kiryu's nemesis was out before his head fell back and touched the ground.

But he was not lucky enough for his enemy to let him live.

Grabbing his unconscious kin by the leg with one hand, Godzilla hoisted him clear out of the ground. Then, grabbing hold onto his knee joint with his other hand, he suddenly twisted hard and fast. A stomach-wrenching pop echoed throughout the desolated city as he snapped his knee joint completely around, ending its functionality. The agony was so great, it actually awakened the silver-spiked king-who didn't have time to scream as the giant threw him high into the air, sending him soaring literally thousands of feet into the clouds above. The leviathan's dorsal plates flashed blue-then turned a bloody crimson, signaling the coming of his most powerful weapon.

After reaching a certain height, Kiryu's nemesis finally began to plummet down to the earth below, where his enemy was waiting for him. Down, down, down he fell, seemingly forever, but even so he felt no fear, only a burning anger at the loss he knew was coming.

The moment he was right in front of his rival, mere seconds before he could hit the ground, the Polar Gojiran unleashed the Hyper Spiral Ray point blank upon him. The fourth millennial Gojiran would never make another sound again, as he exploded in a blood-red burst of flame older and mightier than the loudest thunder.

The sound of the blast caught the bulky mutant's attention, and he looked off to view the blood-red fireball out in the distance. There was no mistaking what that explosion meant-a once mighty king had fallen, banished to the realm of Oblivion, the realm of the deceased. He could smell the potent radiation in the air, causing him to bare his left side of teeth in hunger. After this war, he would certainly either: A, absorb all the radioactive power of his fallen foes, or B, raid a nuclear power plant, before heading off to the sea to slumber.

A mighty blast of fire suddenly covered his entire form, and a shriek of pain burst from his maw. Shin Gojira would have smiled if he could while firing. He knew from the very moment his smaller rival turned his attention away from his true target to take advantage immediately. He timed every mistake his opponents made-albeit, they had made a lot of very stupid ones-and reacted upon it. However, he still knew never to underestimate his rivals, no matter how badly their errors. Like him, they were fellow Godzillas, and he had every reason to respect them as much as resent them.

Nevertheless, he wouldn't show mercy in this battle, nor would he make the mistakes his enemies were letting themselves fall for.

The Godzilla of Japan's Cold War Era roared a booming screech as he waded through the endless waves of ionized gas, his skin burning to a crackling crisp all the while. He gritted his shark-like teeth furiously as he continued to march forward, his gleaming yellow eyes glaring molten daggers into the evolved king, who raised his own eyebrows slightly at the surprising sight. The scarred Godzilla gave his opponent credit where it was due, he was actually trudging through an attack straight out of hell and enduring an agony that no life form should be able, taking it all like a champ!

Shin Gojira ceased fire, for unlike his fellow rivals he possessed one big weakness-very limited nuclear power. If he ran out completely, he would be forced to abandon the battle and go dormant for a few days while slowly recharging. And this all-out war was the _worst_ place to enter such a vulnerable state. He had no choice but to stop using his most powerful weapon, until he absorbed more radiation to regain his energy.

But without his energy, he was already incredibly vulnerable to attack. His arms were tiny, and not yet ready for close combat.

The Godzilla from the 90's dashed forward and grabbed hold of his opponent's lower jaw in one hand, snarling savagely as he did so. But in an instant, the larger king snapped his jaws down, impaling the former Godzillasaurus' hand on multiple long teeth. The smaller combatant screamed in his enemy's face, demanding his blood to be shed.

A wish that, as far as he was concerned, would not be granted.

Snapping his head in a quick motion to the left, Shin Gojira tore his teeth free from the offending hand, ripping several horrible gashes through the clawed appendage. Another bellow of pained frustration followed as radioactive blood spurted into the air-but immediately was followed with the smaller Godzilla lunging forward and slicing open the taller beast's throat with a swipe of his claws. The scarred Kaiju staggered back as his regeneration began its work of repairing the injury, growling in a mix of pain and self-criticism for allowing his opponent the potential to gain the upper hand of the fight.

A concentrated blue laser roared from Godzilla's maw, striking Shin Gojira's bony chest with devastating force. An explosion of flames and pieces of flesh followed, and the evolved king let loose a scream of shocked pain as he continued to back up.

The power of his opponent's atomic breath was incredible! He had never felt anything like this from the humans he had confronted when he first came ashore in Tokyo. He had been partially wounded by bunker bombs and frozen by a blood coagulate agent, but never until this day had he been faced with anything able to outright _destroy_ him!

His presumptions about these beasts were right from the start. Even with the mistakes in combat that they made, they were true equals to him. Even he wasn't perfect, for he had just made a mistake against his current opponent, who was smarter and more powerful than he had originally presumed.

However, there was one thing that the smaller king hadn't taken into account-he too was able to absorb radiation in the air. And while his enemy's atomic breath had gravely injured him, it had also given him a needed boost to recharge his power. And that wasn't all…

A second atomic ray flew from Godzilla's jaws and blew a massive injury big enough to birth a small herd of Brachiosaurus. Screeching in pain once again, Shin Gojira held his ground as he's took the full brunt of the hellish assault, all the while absorbing the radioactive particles in the air into his form, powering up even more. The pain was excruciating, but it would all be worthwhile.

Godzilla charged at startling speeds at his scarred rival, who was too slow to avoid such an attack. The evolved Kaiju was forced to dig his feet into the earth as he braced for the inevitable impact. There was a ear-shattering sound akin to a thunderclap as the Cold War's 'Third Superpower' slammed his entire 60,000 metric tons of scaly muscle into his larger counterpart, sending winds of dust whipping into the air. Even though he was a good 32,000 metric tons heavier, Shin Gojira staggered back from the force of the blow, dry-heaving in an attempt to regain the wind that had been knocked out of him.

The larger king roared a challenge to the smaller mutant, then began to focus his energy as his dorsal plates began to shine a bright purple once again. Godzilla fired a nuclear ray upon him, sending a few dorsal spines and a small geyser of blood fountaining from his shoulder area, but still Shin Gojira stood firm, building up the power inside of him, as he opened his glowing mouth. Godzilla knew what was going to happen, and slammed his tail into the ground as he readied for another fire blast…

A high-pitched screeching noise rang in the air as an extremely thin, purple laser beam erupted from Shin Gojira's open jaws, striking and burning horrifically into Godzilla's chest, eliciting a scream of shock from the charcoal-black king. Once again, the taller combatant proved himself to be full of surprises that were never taken into account by his enemies. And again, the scarred Godzilla would have smiled if he could while firing his beam. Sparks, flames and molten remains of skin and bone flew as the 90's Godzilla took the hellish assault, all the while noting the differences in their atomic beams. While his was far more concussive and explosive than that of his enemy, Shin Gojira's atomic ray acted more like a blowtorch, burning and slicing straight through a desired target.

Nevertheless, the attack was not strong enough to cut him to pieces-not yet anyway-but it was delivering many grievous cauterized wounds all over his torso. The evolved king fired again, and Godzilla began to back up from the assault, the skin on the center of his chest melting into glowing molten slag all the while. Snarling in defiance, Godzilla decided to put an end to this and fired his own atomic ray once again. The cerulean beam of nuclear flame struck Shin Gojira in the face, giving birth to a small burst of flames and causing him to cease firing. While still alive, the force of the blow had given him a slight concussion, which was why he now backed off for the moment.

Godzilla bellowed a war cry at his larger kin, who remained silent as he managed to fight away his headache and regain his focus. While Shin Gojira made no facial expressions, it wasn't too hard to tell that he was currently thinking things through. He had not yet revealed all of his tricks to his rival, but he couldn't help shake the feeling that his opponent hadn't either, and all that he had seen was just the beginning. What else was this beast capable of that he didn't know about?

Preferring to end this fight before he could find out, Shin Gojira roared back an answer at his rival's challenge, daring him to come closer. Godzilla, a large molten hole burned deep into his chest, snarled viciously at him, wanting revenge for his current injury. The molten glow, however, quickly faded away as he absorbed all the radiation from the previous attack, and right before Shin Gojira's eyes, the wound started up the rapid process of regenerating again.

The king from the 90's charged like an enraged bull, the ground quaking with each footfall-when out of nowhere a second blue nuclear ray flew and struck him hard in the face, sending him falling on his back from the strength of the hit. Shin Gojira cursed himself silently. He had been so solely focused on his opponent's capabilities and thinking of ways to combat him, that he had been oblivious to the second Godzilla who stood not too far away left from the his fallen rival.

The Antarctic leviathan glared at his scarred relative, neither advancing nor backing down. Shin Gojira fixed him with his beady-eyed stare, his cat-like tail slowly and quietly swaying behind him. An enraged growl caught both of their attention as the bulkier king returned to his feet, his claws flexed and his teeth bared as he prepared to engage two enemies at once.

Shin Gojira suddenly caught another scent in the air, one that belonged to none of his opponents in front of him. There was a fourth combatant somewhere, stalking him and his rivals, both of whom were completely oblivious as they were too focused on one another. But, thanks once again to his built-in phased array radar, Shin Gojira could detect the threat without need of even seeing it. And not only that, but he also was able to determine the position and location of the threat.

The alpha predator made not a sound as he slowly, methodically stalked toward his prey, timing each step perfectly with the noises his relatives made. After suffering horribly against the leaner mutation from the South Pole, he had decided to play out one of the most basic of all predatory techniques-stealth. As far as he could tell, his plan was working, none of his rivals seemed to even notice his presence, nor were they even paying attention. Slowly, quiet as a leopard, he stalked towards the largest of his rivals, the so-called Shin Gojira. The scarred king didn't even seem to be paying attention to anything at all, he just stared blankly off into space, even though his his head was clearly facing the other two Gojirans. A small smile formed across the predator's face. This would be easier than he thought.

He knew exactly what to do when he got into ambush position. He would crunch down on the neck and sever the scarred beast's head from his shoulders. They all had regenerative properties, but if there's one thing that two hundred and fifty million years of combat experience taught him about the laws of reality, is that there should be absolutely no chance of a severed head being able to heal or grow back. None of his past opponents in his entire life had demonstrated such potential, so he had decided that would be the way to go.

He continued to creep closer, proving himself to be a true predator at heart as he silently snuck up on his completely oblivious opponents, who were too busy preparing to rip on each other like a pair of hippopotamus in the mating season. Godzilla was almost right behind his target, who simply stood still as a statue as he bent down low, preparing to leap upon the zombie-like beast.

In a move that shocked everyone to their core, Shin Gojira suddenly released a battle cry as a volley of purple lasers suddenly erupted from all over his back, piercing and slicing straight through the Triassic predator as if his skin were paper. The old saurian let loose a bellowing roar of pain and pure shock as he continued to take the brunt of the assault. Molten scars formed across his armored hide as the lasers cut deeply into his flesh, and eventually he could take no more and he charged away to the left, finally getting himself out of the line of fire. Panting for breath in an attempt to ease the intense agony, the elder knew he had made a grave mistake; he had heavily underestimated the evolved king and his unnatural capabilities. From this moment on, he would have to assume that this violation against nature was capable of anything. Who knew what other tricks he had up his (albeit scrawny) sleeve?

He silently cursed the fates for allowing him to completely give away his position without achieving anything, and instead resorted to standing his ground. The Antarctic king stared at him with a look of not surprise, not resentment, but actually much respect. Despite his ancient age, he was one tough bastard. He may have been far more natural than his oppressors, but he still had the unbreakable will that made him a fellow Godzilla. Despite the odds that we're currently not stacked in his favor, he would keep on fighting this war until his last breath. The Triassic predator bellowed a challenge at his mutated rivals, prepared for this day to mark his final fight.

The Godzilla from Japan's Heisei Era responded with a roar of his own, and charged at the natural king without a second thought. But in his single-minded state he was blindsided by another atomic ray that struck him in the chest and washed across his bulky form like fire. The elder kept up the charge for as long as he could, determined to not let this mutant anywhere near him. But when a thin, violet-colored beam pierced him in the shin, he ceased fire to groan in pain. Shin Gojira (ha ha, get it?) fired a second time, but this time the elder was prepared and ducked low, allowing the attack to pass harmlessly over him-and instead struck the leaner Godzilla in the chest. The Polar mutant gritted his teeth in pain and frustration, but quickly summoned up the strength to fight back. He let loose his own primary weapon and swept it over all three of his opponents, striking them all in one hit. Sparks flew into the air, and all three Gojirans yelped in surprise and staggered back. But in turn, a trio of atomic rays flew straight at him. But his reflexes were too fast, as the Antarctic king leaped clear over their won heads as the nuclear beams missed their target by a long shot. Before any of them could react, he had landed right behind them.

But one of his opponents could still make a move in that situation.

A volley of lasers erupted from Shin Gojira's back, several of them welding deep wounds into his charcoal black flesh, but even still he refused to yield. An atomic blast roared from his jaws and struck Shin Gojira in the back, sending a few dorsal plates and pieces of flaming skin flying, and earning a screech of agony from the scarred king. The Godzilla from the 90's fired his own nuclear ray, but his opponent ducked low and the attack missed its mark once again.

That was, until he directed it downward, and struck the millennial king in the shoulder area.

But even still, he was only hit. He was not down, nor out.

The Antarctic king rushed in and landed a hard sock to his opponent's throat, causing him to stagger back while gagging profusely, before blasting him dead-center in the chest, finally causing him to fall to the ground. He looked off to his left, and saw that his other two opponents had gotten farther away, now too focused on each other. He decided to leave them be for the time being. For now, he would instead focus on a different target.

Out in the distance was where his smaller relatives were battling it out. He had already vanquished one of them, so he decided he would go out and eliminate his smaller, less powerful competition before the night was over. With his newfound objective in mind, he marched onward-only to reel when a mouth full of double rows of teeth sank deeply into his leg. The king from the 90's wasn't out of the fight by a long shot. In fact, he seemed to be getting stronger by the second.

Taking advantage of his opponent's pain, the bulkier dinosaur reached out and kicked him in the lower torso, causing him to back up, just long enough for him to return to his feet. As he rose, a bright blue ray of nuclear power slammed into his chest, pushing him back with incredible force. Despite his wounds, the heavier combatant began absorbing the resulting radiation, speeding up his already rapid regeneration and empowering his form.

The two kings stared each other down, their dorsal spines glowing with power as they prepared to re-engage in combat, their claws grasping the air in anticipation, their teeth bared like feral dogs. The leaner Godzilla slammed his tail into the earth behind him and roared a thunderous battle cry, daring his opponent to come at him. The bulkier monster responded with a bellow that signified two, simple words.

Bring it.

Cerulean energies spewed from the speedier king's maw. Blue ionized fire erupted from the jaws of the slayer of Battra. The two nuclear powers slammed into each other and begun another destructive struggle, with neither attack able to outmatch the other. Both kings dug their feet into the ground in an attempt to keep their footing while they continued to fire their atomic beams, but the ray struggle seemed to go on forever. The ball of energy at the center of the fiery fight continued to slowly build, its strength to keep intact decreasing by the minute.

Then one of the beasts made a move that some would consider bold, while others would deem it incredibly stupid. The larger Kaiju began walking forward while continuing to spew his atomic breath, knowing that with every step he could get that much closer to triggering the inevitable explosion. The Antarctic Godzilla widened his eyes. This creature was risking not only triggering a blast that very well could be comparable to a nuclear weapon, but he was strong and durable enough to walk forward with little effort while right in the middle of a beam fight! What a monster!

The Polar king knew that he could take the explosion that would surely follow, he had taken the full brunt of a blast from an exploding planet that he himself had destroyed, a planet that was already headed straight for earth at high speeds, and had suffered not even a scratch. But still he wondered whether or not his opponent could take it. He may or may not have seen the full extent of his durability yet.

The larger monster marched closer and closer, the sphere of energy growing until, the moment it was right in his face, the laws of physics refused to let this go any further, and a blinding light enveloped the land.

The four battling Godzillas suddenly ceased their dog fight and looked up at the sky as a bright flash rose in the heavens. They couldn't tell whether or not the light was either the sun finally showing itself, or an explosion the likes of which had never been seen in Japan since the Nuclear Age. When a gigantic wave of cerulean flames washed over them and the powerful shockwaves disemboweled the earth, they quickly discovered it was the latter.

A pair of deep orange, monstrous eyes slowly opened, taking in the sight of utter desolation around them. The entire land was now a barren, radioactive desert of deep gray ash and dust. Nothing else remained. The sky was an incredibly dark gray, and…was it raining blood? Godzilla's vision cleared, and he saw that what was really falling from the apocalyptic sky was a poisonous black rain not seen since the detonations of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

Godzilla didn't know how long he had been out. Minutes? Hours? Days? Months? Maybe even years? He sniffed the air, trying to detect the scents of his rivals. He could smell the radiation in the polluted air, but no peculiar scents assailed his nostrils. Looking around the barren landscape with his binocular vision, the Antarctic king saw no sign of his three major rivals. So he decided to try something.

Rearing his head back, Godzilla let loose a roar of challenge, testing to see whether or not his opponents would respond.

A distant chorus of war cries answered him.

He glanced off to his left, and saw his four smaller rivals beginning to emerge from the piles of ash that littered the once great city. There was no trace of the others. Growling in content, he trudged off in the direction of his kin, ready to end this war before the sun would set.

The moment Godzilla 2000 emerged from the deathly gray powder that once completely enveloped him, his other enemies began to reawaken. The hero, the vanquisher of King Ghidorah, shook his body free of the radioactive ash and fracked his fists, ready to fight up close and personal. The God of Destruction, his pupil less eyes glowering with fury, bared his fangs and roared to the sky. The killer of Megaguirus, his amethyst spines identical to Godzilla 2000's own, pierced through the earth as he rose from the ashes of Tokyo.

But then a fifth gave them a start. Bursting free of the ashen rubble, the 1954 Godzilla screamed his malevolent cry to the world, craving vengeance for his near-death experience. He hadn't been killed by the atomic ray of his jade relative, nor by the massive blast that had just wiped out the city of Tokyo completely. The radiation had given him a boost, and he had regenerated the damage before now revealing himself to his apparently surprised opponents. His eyes set on the jade kings not very far from him, he challenged them with another haunting roar. In turn, he received a pair of atomic rays to his torso, enshrouding him in a small fireball. Growling viciously, he charged at them in a rage.

A far louder roar pierced the air as the Godzilla of Operation Final War arrived, attempting to intimidate them all into submission.

The slayer of the Yamato Guardians snarled in kind and answered his challenge, unafraid. The Polar king eyed him with a bit of surprise. He wasn't afraid of an opponent that was much larger than himself, and one in his own image at that.

An atomic ray flew from his toothed maw, striking the bigger Godzilla in the chest area in an explosion of sparks and flames. Wincing in pain, the Antarctic leviathan stood there for a moment, then suddenly broke into a sprint towards the smaller combatant. The 'demon's' eyes widened in shock at the speed this beast could run despite his greater size, but had no time to react as the bigger king grabbed hold of him with both hands, lifted him up, and tossed him at Godzilla 2000. The killer of the Guardian Monsters slammed into the jade Gojiran before he could attempt a dodge.

The slayer of Megaguirus leaped at him, perhaps in an attempt to surprise him-only for the larger king to copy his move. The green Godzilla's eyes widened in shock before the leviathan smacked into him head on and tackled him to the ground. A blast of orange mist covered both of them, eliciting a small explosion and a brief snarl. Godzilla 1954 wanted to smile while firing-but if he could, it would have been wiped off his face when the Antarctic Godzilla turned around and shot him square in the face with his own atomic breath. As the original Godzilla staggered back, his bigger relative charged forward with speed that took him completely by surprise, and slammed his massive bulk into him. Then, in an incredible show of physical power, the Polar leviathan grabbed hold of his opponent's tail, spun around in many circles, and then let go. The Destroyer of Tokyo's roar of outrage echoed across the island of Japan as he was sent soaring far into the distance.

An orange atomic ray struck him in the shoulder, causing him to wince slightly and turn to his left. The jade green Gojiran had recovered, and just by the speed he moved, he could tell it wasn't Godzilla 2000. The latter was still recovering from being used as a Soccer Net, shaking his head to clear his focus, before he challenged the charcoal black king again. But in response, he was knocked clear off his feet when the God of Destruction tackled him from the side like a football player. As the two Gojirans began to snarl and snap at one another, the Godzilla of the year 2004 turned to face the one combatant who hadn't gone on the offensive-the hero of Japan. The Godzilla of Japan's Showa era stood silently as he faced his larger doppelgänger, neither advancing nor backing away. The Polar king admired this one. He was smarter than the others, he could tell by the way he looked at him: he wasn't just haphazardly attacking, but staying stationary while formulating a plan of action.

The larger monster roared, testing his enemy's level of fearlessness. The champion responded with a battle cry of his own, his bravery unbending. The destroyer of the Xillien invasion smirked. They both charged at one another.

A pair of fiery orange eyes fluttered open with the softness of a butterfly's wings, scanning the barren, ashen wasteland Tokyo had become. His muscles ached, but it would go in time. Radiation filled the air, he could feel it in his skin, smell its all-too familiar scent. The alpha predator slowly rose to his feet, sniffing the air a second time, trying to detect his rivals. Shin Gojira was nowhere in sight, and neither was the monster from Japan's Heisei era.

Then, a faint chorus of roars reached his ears.

He looked off to his left, and caught a distant view of several Godzillas-including the one from the year 2004-engaging in an all-out free for all melee. After looking at the battle, the elder came to a conclusion; he would wait. Wait until the battle was over. And then, once there was only one combatant left standing, he would make his move. With whoever the winner shall be severely weakened, he would have a better advantage against him, and as a result, a better chance at victory. So for now, he would remain stationary.

But the fates had other plans.

He felt the ground beneath his feet begin to repeatedly quake, signaling the approach of thunderous footsteps. The elder froze. Whatever it was, it was heading right for him. He quickly turned around, and caught a full view of his attacker. Releasing an angry bellow, the 1954 Godzilla was charging full speed at his larger counterpart, his eyes glistening with fury. The elder roared back at him, asking if the mutant wanted a piece of him. Tokyo's Destroyer responded with an blast of his atomic breath.

The clouds of glowing-hot steam covered the old predator's upper torso, and he bellowed out in pain. He stood his ground, taking the full fury of the fiery assault like a moth in a flame. The moment he ceased fire, however, the destroyer charged at his wounded doppelgänger, slamming into him at full force and sending him skidding back across the ground. Even with his legs threatening to give out, the elder still stood, planning his next move as the original Godzilla trudged forward, wanting nothing more than to bite and rip him apart.

The moment he was within range, the alpha predator lashed out. Jabbing his left handed claws deep into the mutant's chest, the natural Godzilla then swiped sideways as hard as he could, ripping a massive strip of flesh from the brown Godzilla's body. Tons of radioactive blood spilled unto the earth, and before he could roar in pain the Triassic predator was on him. The amphibious dinosaur clamped his jaws down on his rival's throat and crunched down as hard as he possibly could-then recoiled in agony when a set of claws jabbed and ripped into his right set of gills. The elder was forced to release his toothy grip and back away, but instantly the destroyer lunged like a crocodile and clamped his jaws around his neck. He sank his fangs deep into the armored flesh, causing blood to spray and a strangled groan to escape the predator's vocals. The 1954 Godzilla bit down even harder, hoping to crush his windpipe or neck vertebrae, whichever came first.

The elder slashed and punched furiously at the brown saurian's chest, ignoring the slight ache beginning to form in his arm muscles. The original Godzilla bit harder, more blood hissed into the air, and the old predator could feel the bones of his neck beginning to crack…

A glow began to form on the end of the elder's tail, and rapidly began to travel up his back. The 1954 Godzilla still held his toothy grip, feeling the Triassic king's blood run through his fangs. The glow reached the elder's neck.

The natural Godzilla unleashed his atomic ray at full force upon the torso of the merciless mutant, and at last the destroyer released his death grip and roared out in pain. The elder kept firing, azure flames burning his opponent's chest to blue cinders. The 1954 Godzilla backed away, unable to take the pain anymore-only to be denied as the predator puffed up and fired again. As the cerulean flames burned away at the nuclear menace's brown scales, the elder suddenly ceased fire and charged at him. In his pained state, the hydrogen bomb monster didn't have the ability to react, as the larger Gojiran barreled down onto him head-on. Slamming his clawed hands onto his enemy's shoulders, the old king lunged and bit down onto the side of his neck, all while he continued to walk forward and push his enemy back.

The mutated beast hollered like a locomotive, then lunged down and snapped his jaws down as hard as he could on the elder's left arm. In retaliation, the predator repeatedly began to punch him in the head. The first he shrugged off. The second made him dizzy. The third hurt like hell, causing him to release his grip and back away in an almost drunken-like state. He probably had a concussion from the attack, no doubt. At first, the old king tried to take advantage of his attack's handiwork, but when he came into range the brown Gojiran blasted the ground in front of him with his nuclear breath, telling him to come no further.

The natural king wisely backed away. The spines of the nuclear menace were still glowing, hinting at another upcoming attack. The Triassic predator began to charge up his own ray, preparing to counter his opponent's attack, but his enemy had the faster charge time. Another blast of ionized gas covered his scaly form, and an explosion followed, drowning out a bellow of pain and frustration. After a total five seconds the original Godzilla ceased his attack, and started to back away while observing the results.

A low cracking, followed by what sounded like a generator powering up, rang in the air as a blue glow became visible from the clouds of smoke. The savior of San Francisco emerged, his spines now aglow once again, and at the same time both giants puffed in and fired.

There was little contest-in a few seconds the elder's atomic breath quickly overpowered that of the smaller mutant. The ball of energy smashed straight into the brown Godzilla's face, sending him crashing hard on his back. He hollered and struggled, but the larger king had seized the chance and was now charging at him. With one quick move the predator had grabbed and lifted him clear off the ground, then turned him upside-down and thrust downward with all his might, slamming the destroyer's head all the way into the ground. Immediately, the smaller Kaiju's body went limp, the slow pulsing of his chest being the only sign he was still alive.

Something the elder thought about putting an end to.

Godzilla reared back, his spines beginning to glow with inner nuclear power as he charged his atomic breath, but before he could fire a total 60,000 metric tons slammed head-on into him from the side, knocking him to the ground and causing him to fire harmlessly into the sky. The king from the 90's stood tall above him, roaring his pride to the world-which transformed into a bellow of pain when the elder fired a second time upon his legs.

Rage eclipsing pain, the mutant threw a punch at the fallen predator, but with the speed and efficiency of a crocodile the elder lunged up and bit down as hard as his jaw muscles would allow upon the offending hand. Quicker than the mutated Godzillasaurus could anticipate, the old king scrambled back to his feet while still biting down on the hand, while he punched the mutant's sternum repeatedly all the while. The smaller Godzilla didn't react much, though. The elder kept punching, but still he continued to do nothing. Why? What was he planning that the older king didn't know about?

His dorsal spines began to crackle with energy, and a blue glow formed in his mouth. The Triassic Godzilla immediately recognized the intention of the mutant and grabbed his jaws with one hand, sealing them shut. Nowhere to go now, that's what the predator thought.

A supernova-like shockwave of atomic energy exploded from the mutant's entire form, searing the alpha predator to the bone and throwing him far off his opponent. The elder felt agony all over, horrific burns covering his once majestic form. Nevertheless, he still summoned the strength to stand. He roared fearlessly at the irradiated beast, stomping the ground in a display of power.

With a feline-like snarl, the younger king charged. The elder held his ground, waiting for his rival to come into range of his next attack…

Smirking, the old predator swung his tail at the now in range mutant-only for the smaller king to grab his tail in mid-swipe with both hands and do something completely unexpected. Godzilla lifted skyward, and the Triassic titan was lifted clear off the ground and into the air, before he then slammed him back down. The mutant repeated this move over and over, each one making the elder dizzier until, with one last slam into the earth, the Cold War saurian ceased his attack.

The Triassic predator didn't move. Neither did his seemingly victorious rival. So he waited. He was not unconscious, not like his opponent thought. He had a new plan in mind, but he would have to wait until his opponent was literally right on top of him. He needed to precisely strike one of his enemy's vital weak points, such as crushing his skull in his jaws, or ripping out his throat. Whichever was more lethal worked. But he needed his rival to be close. So he waited-

-And paid dearly when an atomic ray struck his back. The elder groaned in pain, surprised at the sudden attack. Apparently, the younger king wasn't buying it, and fired a second atomic ray upon him. Sparks and small chunks of burnt flesh flew, but still the old king rose. A third atomic ray was launched, but this time the elder ducked low and avoided it. Godzilla snarled, challenging the natural beast. In return, the elder's spines began to glow and travel up to his neck. The mutated king slammed his tail onto the earth behind him and dug his feet into the ground, prepared for the painful attack he knew was coming. But it would be worth the cost, the larger saurian had no idea what he had in mind.

The Triassic predator unleashed the blast of bright blue flames, and sure enough they hit their target with agonizing precision. Godzilla gritted his teeth in pain as the natural atomic ray burned the flesh on his chest to crackling crispy cinders, but despite the agony and damage it was doing, it didn't take long before his body suddenly began to soak up the irradiated flames, absorbing their power into his own and refilling his previously lost reserves of inner energy. His dorsal spines crackled and flashed as he both took the pain like a champ and absorbed the natural Godzilla's radiation. Eventually, the elder ceased fire, and his eyes widened at the results of his fiery attack. The beast from the 90's was rapidly regenerating his lost skin and muscle, and the glow from the cinders that were what remained of his barbecued flesh faded as he absorbed the last of the resulting radiation, speeding up his regeneration and drawing in more power. The natural king realized the mistake he had made, and now remained unsure of what to do next. His opponent was at full power once more and now stronger than ever.

As if things didn't look bad enough, the mutant's dorsal plates crackled to life as they flashed a blood red. For the first time in millions of years, the predator felt fear. A concept that he formerly thought he was no longer familiar with. But nevertheless, pride and determination eclipsed the fear in his mind. He knew that this was very likely to be his last fight, but even so he would battle on without hesitation, fighting on until his very last breath on this earth.

What the hell. He was the last of his kind, and that was the biggest curse he ever carried in his life. It was about time he be rid of it, and reunite with his long lost loved ones in the afterlife. With one loud, final roar, the elder made his family's memory proud, and at the same time both Gojirans fired their signature weapons.

Shin Gojira groaned as he slowly rose up out of the ashes that was now apparently what remained of Tokyo. He was hurting, even worse than before. He had taken quite a beating from that incredible explosion that had wiped out the entire city, but his body was going into the process of healing back up. The radiation he was absorbing in the air would help immensely in his recovery, but he need not pay attention to the matter. He had more serious concerns to worry about.

As he rose up to his feet, he looked around, scanning the barren battlefield. It didn't take him very long to locate his competitors. Fighting a fiery war were two of his largest rivals: the Cold War's Third Superpower, and the old one with the plates shaped like shards of glass. And it wasn't looking very well for the elder. His own breath was being pushed rapidly towards him, about to explode in his face. He was backing up while still continuing to fire, but it wouldn't last much longer. Shin Gojira knew that this was probably the end for the old warrior. There was nothing he could do. He was too slow to catch up, and firing his atomic ray would only increase the possibility of creating another gigantic explosion, potentially more powerful than the last. Shin Gojira cursed himself. He actually _cared_ for the doomed predator! True, they had been rivals from the start, but unlike all the other Gojirans in this all-out war, he was a natural byproduct of life. An ancient relic older than time could remember. Shin Gojira wished they could have met under different circumstances, wished they could have been allies instead of enemies. Wished that the elder's judgement of his appearance didn't blind him to his true personality.

With deep regret, the scarred Godzilla watched as the ball of energy closed in on the old timer, who still continued to try and fight even though death's hand was inches from his face.

Then there was light.

Godzilla roared at his larger doppelgänger as he continued to send a flurry of punches and karate chops upon him, each one being blocked or countered. But every time his opponent threw a series of punches, he too countered and blocked them away. It seemed their boxing match would go on forever, with no combatant able to land a hit on the other, fatal or otherwise.

Then, the Antarctic prisoner changed tactics. He suddenly ducked low and spun in a circle, swinging his tail. The hero got into a blocking position, just as the tail slammed into his held up arms-then he growled in pain when an atomic ray slammed into his arms, sending him skidding back. The moment the attack ceased, he retaliated with his own nuclear ray, striking the larger king in the chest, who winced in pain but still held his ground. He had felt worse pains before, Monster X's gravity rays were far more concentrated and painful. Suddenly, an orange beam flew to meet the speedy giant, who intercepted it in mid-air with his own. Megaguirus' killer didn't want the pair to forget his presence, but now all he had done was put himself in a sticky situation. His atomic breath may have had the power to destroy an actual black hole, but the atomic ray of the larger Godzilla had the power to destroy another planet that was going to ram into the earth at high speeds. There was little contest-in a fiery explosion the green dinosaur was sent toppling to the ground.

But he was only down, not out. In an instant, he leaped back to his feet, challenging his bigger relative again. The Polar Gojiran flung his arms wide and roared back, answering that call. The jade king charged forward, while his rival simply stood his ground. Meanwhile, the champion of Japan stood a distance away, studying his opponents' fighting styles and capabilities while coming up with a plan of action.

However, the destroyer of the Dimension Tide didn't head-on tackle his opponent. Instead, he suddenly whipped around the moment his enemy threw a punch. The Antarctic king howled in excruciating agony when he accidentally impaled his hand on the smaller combatant's razor spines. Pulling his hand back, he managed to rip his wounded hand free, but suffered even worse when the green Godzilla leaped back and jabbed his spines deep into his torso.

Roaring furiously, the leviathan lunged forward and bit down as hard as his jaw muscles could allow onto his offender's shoulder. Even despite the pain, the jade beast refused to give in. Deciding that a simple bite was far from enough, the vanquisher of the Xilliens let go, but prepared a different trick. Before Megaguirus' killer could comprehend why he had suddenly ceased his grip, a sudden burst of alien energy seared through his entire form, finally forcing him to scream in surprise and lurch forward, freeing himself of his larger rival.

With his enemy's back to him, the Polar leviathan fired his atomic ray, raking it across his back. Bellowing, the smaller king fell forward with a _thud!_ The larger titan stomped forward, preparing to grab hold of his tail, but before he could do so he was tackled from the side by a powerful physical force-the champion had decided to make his move. The smaller king wailed on the bigger monster, raining down speedy blow after blow every second. But as the hero threw another chop towards his chest, the giant whipped up one arm and blocked it, while he suddenly began punching with the other. The Monster of Justice retaliated with his atomic breath-only for the Polar king to intercept it with his own. In the span of a couple seconds, the Antarctic prisoner's nuclear beam overpowered the smaller Kaiju's, sending him flying off and allowing the former to return to his feet.

The larger Kaiju sighed. As far as he could tell, this battle would go on forever. If he wanted to end this, he would have to do it soon. He didn't want to use his most powerful weapon yet, but with the circumstances at hand, it didn't seem like he had a choice in the matter.

And absolutely _never_ was he one to turn and run from a fight with his tail between his legs.

But then, a blinding flash of light in the distance caught his attention, and he ceased charging his Spiral Ray. The hero, the Dimension Tide destroyer, and even the fighting Godzilla 2000 and the Yamato Guardian slayer all ceased their conflict and looked in the direction of the bright flash. Then, the ground trembled violently as a spectacular fireball rose into the sky. The five Godzillas stared in awe and surprise. What had transpired while they weren't paying attention? What had caused the fiery disturbance this time?

A powerful roar echoed in the distance, sending shivers down their spines.

Blood red flames burned and licked at the radioactive ground, dancing and flickering as glowing ash and cinders rose into the heavens. And, within the center of the inferno, lay a colossal skeleton, the bones glowing a bright crimson due to unimaginable levels of heat. Molten rock surrounded the skeleton, sending burning-hot steam rising into the air. The glass shard-like shape of the three rows of spines that ran down its back revealed its identity.

A once great king, once the oldest living being on the planet, had finally been laid to rest.

A flash of lightning whipped across the cloudy sky, revealing Godzilla, who reared his head back and roared his triumph to the world. The fallen elder had been quite the opponent and was a true challenge, but in the end the mutant was just too powerful. Godzilla turned away from the glowing bones, and instead turned his attention to the unmoving form of another Godzilla, whose head still remained buried in the ground. Growling contently, the atomic giant stomped off in the direction of the seemingly unconscious Kaiju, ready to do away with yet another obstacle in this war of the kings. His teeth bared in a snarl, he flexed his claws, eager to crush his smaller rival without any mercy or hesitation whatsoever.

Godzilla 1954 would have cursed the "F Word" like crazy if he knew how to speak English. His head once again ached with agony, surely a sign of this world's hatred for him. He just _had_ to keep suffering the same way every time, didn't he? Growling furiously, he finally pulled his head out of the ground, shaking his head as he fought to regain his eyesight.

When he did, what he saw gave him quite a nasty shock.

The glowing skeleton of the elder Godzilla whom had caused him his current concussion, lay only a few hundred meters away, the crimson glow slowly fading away as the bones lost heat. This must have happened while he was unconscious, but who had done the deed he didn't want to find out, though he did have a hunch. One more enemy was down, it was time to go out and fight his hardest in order to end this war before the moon was replaced by the sun in the sky.

But, he was just bound to be denied.

A vicious roar caught his attention. Snarling in reply, the brown Godzilla whirled around and released his atomic breath in the direction of his newest attacker. There was another loud bellow, and the Destroyer of Tokyo kept up the fire, enjoying the scream of pain of his enemy and so happy to finally exact his revenge one way or another.

A large, bulky form charged through the blast of fiery steam, slamming head-on into Godzilla 1954 before he had time to react to what he just saw. He fell onto his side, wincing in pain, but before he could attempt to regain his feet a clawed hand seized him by the throat and lifted him clear off the ground, his tail hovering a few meters above the earth. As he struggled to breathe, he caught a full view of his attacker, and realized with horror the seriousness of the mistake he had made.

The Heisei Era Godzilla, his orange eyes glaring molten knives from Hell itself into the smaller king's white-brown ones, bared his double rows of teeth in snarl, saliva dripping from his fangs. The original Godzilla released a strangled growl, trying desperately to pry the larger mutant's hand apart and release him, but his grip only tightened. The black leviathan growled viciously as he choked the life out of his doppelgänger, relishing in his enemy's defiant cries. The brown Godzilla kicked at his chest repeatedly, actually beginning to deter the larger beast. To add on to the pain, the Hydrogen Bomb Monster dug his claws deep into his opponent's wrists, then with a hard jerk, tore them out. The leviathan screamed in shock and finally ceased his unforgiving chokehold, letting the smaller Kaiju drop to the ground, gasping for sweet, sweet air.

As radioactive blood flowed in gouts and spurts from the major injuries, Godzilla tried covering them, but it was no use. The blood seeped through his hand, gushing endlessly onto the ground. Panting for breath, the brown mutation rose to his full height, reveling at the sight in front of him as the mutated Godzillasaurus struggled like crazy to prevent himself from bleeding out entirely. Oh, how the tables have turned. The 1954 Gojiran flexed his claws as he walked towards his downed rival, longing to slash and rip him apart with his own hands before blowing his corpse to smoldering crisps of ash. He roared at him, perhaps to taunt him, to mock him before death. He paid no mind to the fact that the wrist injury had, suddenly and unexpectedly, almost completely ceased bleeding.

Holy Goddamn Hell, he should have!

Lashing out and bellowing with an almighty fury that would make even the worst of the Greek Titans look like nothing more than angry cats, Godzilla lunged upward and launched an atomic ray point-blank into his 'predecessor's' face, sending him careening back in agony. The larger mutant wasted no time and assaulted the Hell out of the fallen Gojiran, beating his brown-colored scaly flesh with repeated swings of his balled fists. The original Godzilla tried in vain to block his attacks, but only succeeded in getting his arms punched so hard, their bones cracked. Deciding that wasn't enough, the larger leviathan lunged down and sank his double rows of teeth into the flesh of his left shoulder. The destroyer of Tokyo screamed horribly and began to claw like crazy at his enemy's sternum, and sure enough he released his toothy grip-but not because of the pain. No, he had a different plan in mind.

The wounded Gojiran shook his head as he struggled to return to his feet, painfully putting pressure on his arms as he pushed himself off the ground-only for a fist to clock him across the jaw, knocking out a few teeth as he fell back to the ground. Godzilla roared mercilessly and fired an atomic blast upon his fallen rival. The Hydrogen Bomb Monster groaned, agony burning through his entire form. He felt like a helpless mortal, trapped in the flames of Hell itself. The giant snarled and spat a second nuclear ray upon his injured form.

Godzilla 1954 roared a defiant cry at his larger rival, knowing that his end was most likely not very far away. He still had one option of attack left, but he knew deep down that his opponent would survive it. Nevertheless, he cared not, and instead opted to try. After all, it was better to try and fail, than to not try at all.

A burst of glowing steam streamed out of his fanged maw, covering the Cold War leviathan and eliciting an explosion followed by a loud roar. The brown Gojiran kept the blast going for an incredible minute and a half, until finally his reserves ran dry and the atomic flames ceased to exist.

A cerulean beam rushed out of the clouds of smoke created by his incredible attack, striking him in the shoulder. Burnt flesh already beginning to clear away and stitch back up, eyes glowing red with hatred, came Godzilla. His bone-white spines crackled with power, signaling his explosive intentions, and the fallen destroyer could only stare hard but helpless at him. He would not close his eyes. He would face death with eyes wide open, spit in its face in his final moments. He let out a ferocious bellow, refusing to show any fear-if he had any whatsoever. Atomic flames irradiated Godzilla's jaws, signaling the end of the original King of the Monsters, the first to emerge to humanity's eyes.

A high-pitched screeching noise rang in the ears of both combatants, but before the bigger king could even comprehend what he had just heard, a horrific agony pierced straight through his hip area. His eyesight went white from the molten pain, unable to see anything anymore, but his fallen opponent, on the other hand, caught the cause in full view.

A thin purple laser beam had pierced _completely through_ his midsection; unbeknownst to both of them, it had also burned straight through Godzilla's "second brain", completely shutting down his ability to stand up. For a brief moment, Godzilla went into a horrible seizure, violently shaking and shivering as he stood. Then, with a final scream of agony, he collapsed face-first into the earth.

The injured underdog stared in disbelief, unable to see just what had created such an efficient attack. Summoning the strength to lift his head, the mutated dinosaur looked around to his far left. It didn't take him long to locate the source.

Standing tall, his scars and dorsal spines glowing a bright violet, Shin Gojira wasted no time and let loose his radioactive flame breath. The massive waves of fire sped onward and washed over Godzilla's prone form, engulfing it in pillars of flames that burned it to the bone. With his second brain destroyed, the king from the 90's was helpless to do anything to counteract the blast, and simply lay there, burning to death.

After a total of forty-two seconds, the fire blast then stopped, and the purple glow from the scarred king's body slowly returned to its crimson shade. Shin Gojira reared back his head and let out a roar of triumph, then suddenly turned and began trudging in the direction of the wounded 1954 Godzilla. The brown-scaled king simply watched as the evolved creature slowly, methodically shambled towards him, not even looking in his direction. Finally, the larger beast stopped right in front of him, and just stared. The original King of the Monsters wasn't sure what to think.

What was up with this guy?

Then, the scarred saurian bent down and, in a move that caused the smaller Gojiran to widen his eyes in surprise, extended his small arm as far as possible towards him, offering him a hand.

On this day, this moment, a new alliance had been born...

Godzilla 2000 lunged forward like a hungry viper and sank his pearly whites into the thick scales of the white-eyed 'demon', who snarled savagely in return before clocking him across the side of his snout. The jade saurian couldn't stand the agony of having a caved-in nose and released his bite, and backed away in order to cope with the pain in the ass that was coming.

He reared back, and sneezed loudly three times. For a brief second he thought it was over, but in a few seconds his sinuses refused to hold it in, and another couple sneezes escaped him. The violet-spined king shook his head as his nasal passage finally began to control itself, and he looked up at his rival-but realized just how unprotected he was when the "demon's" atomic breath struck him in the chest, dead-center. Godzilla 2000 screamed as he toppled to the ground. The white-eyed beast roared, content with the outcome of his attack, before he stomped a bit closer to his downed relative. Godzilla 2000 groaned as he fought the pain in his sternum, his body in the process of clearing away the cauterized flesh in order to regenerate. The God of Destruction towered over him, his pupil less eyes narrowed in a devilish frown as he stared upon his fallen form. The green Gojiran glared back, refusing to yield even in a state of potential loss.

The 'demon' roared, denouncing the fallen king-and received an orange atomic ray to his throat for his troubles. An explosion covered his entire upper torso, and he bellowed in surprise. Quickly returning to his feet, Godzilla 2000 wasted no time and fired a second atomic blast, driving the God of Destruction back in a flaming conflagration. The gray Godzilla staggered painfully, but managed to regain his ground and hold up. He roared a challenge at his purple-spiked rival.

He didn't expect to be answered immediately-Godzilla 2000 came charging out of the clouds of fire and smoke like a pissed off rhino, and his spines still glowing. The white-eyed saurian was caught can completely off guard as the jade king slammed his entire weight into him. Even with the force of the blow, louder than the mightiest thunderclap, the malevolent juggernaut refused to fall. Godzilla 2000 begged to differ, and began raining a series of hard punches to his face and torso. Taking the blows like the king he was, the gray 'demon' waited until one of the punches was aimed for his face. The moment one did, he lunged forward faster than his opponent could anticipate and bit down hard upon the offending hand. Despite the agonizing moment, Godzilla 2000 proved to be a truly mighty king indeed; he whipped his other hand forward and repeatedly punched his enemy in the throat. The wound on his throat hadn't yet fully healed, and the 'demon' was forced to cease his attack, gagging profusely as he backed wisely away.

With the opportunity right in front of him, the purple-spiked reptilian fired his atomic breath. His breath's highly explosive, combustible nature was truly a great asset indeed-the moment it struck the white-eyed monster he was covered completely in a massive fireball. Godzilla 2000 didn't let up and continued to fire, not risking giving his opponent an opportunity to fire back. Within the clouds of fire, the 'demon' began to charge his own breath weapon, seeing it currently as the only means to fight back. He had no choice but to fight fire with fire.

Standing amongst the flames that burned away at his gray scales, the Godzilla who looked as if he were possessed, reared back and took in a deep breath, preparing to counter the only way he could...

And suddenly widened his eyes in shock and pain when his own beam shot out of his throat injury!

Godzilla couldn't scream, that was the worst part. He fought with all his being to cease the radioactive ray, and it took every ounce of his strength to do so, but in the end it was worth it. The searing burst of atomic fire disappeared, but the occurrence had already taken a massive toll on the beast, and with a low groan he collapsed to the ground. He couldn't use his nuclear ray anymore, at least not until his injuries had fully healed. And already that was a problem-his regeneration wasn't as fast as that of his rivals. Melee was his only option, but he was too tired to fight back at the moment.

However, as it now occurred to him, there _was_ another trick he could play, one that _all_ Gojirans were capable of pulling off.

Godzilla 2000 launched a third atomic ray, and another explosion engulfed the 'demon.' However, he heard of a roar of pain or loss. Instead, he heard a roar of another sort entirely. It sounded like the devilish beast was _challenging_ him! As if on cue, a bright blue glow began to illuminate from the clouds of smoke. Godzilla 2000 mistook this for the charging of another atomic ray, and so he stood his ground-and was caught completely off guard when the 'demon' charged out of the clouds of smoke and ash, directly at him, bellowing like a freight train. The jade king finally realized what his rival had done-he had absorbed all the radiation in the air, speeding up his regeneration and recharging his inner nuclear power.

The green Gojiran, however, was quick enough to react and held out his arms just as his white-eyed relative reached out with his own in an attempt to tackle him. The two kings slammed their clawed hands together and grappled for dominance, neither one being fully able to push the other to the earth. The two prehistoric animals roared, snarled and snapped at one another, refusing to give up their crowns. Godzilla 2000 tried to turn the tide in his favor, seeing as this grappling match wasn't getting either of them anywhere, and let go. The gray saurian tackled him head on to the ground-but the green Kaiju used the "demon's" own momentum against him and threw him, sending him flying face-forward off of him. The God of Destruction landed flat on his face, and Godzilla 2000 rose back to his feet to face him. Wasting no opportunity, he began to charge his most powerful attack for another go. It had failed to defeat his speedier doppelgänger before, but maybe, just maybe, it would work this time. The amber glow of his dorsal spikes spread around to cover his entire form, and he trudged towards his downed rival. The slayer of the Yamato Guardians attempted to push himself up-only to be lifted from behind by the shoulders, clear off the ground. The crackling of his inner nuclear power got louder, heralding the discharge of his upcoming attack. The cloudy-eyed beast roared and thrashed, slamming his tail repeatedly into Godzilla 2000's legs as hard as possible, but the glowing king would not give in.

The killer of Orga bellowed as he felt the energy within him skyrocket, and with their scaly bodies as close as possible, he held no longer and unleashed his full power, and thus another spectacular fireball was born.

Godzilla faced his bigger relative without fear, glaring up at him with his narrowed yellow eyes. The Polar leviathan roared at him, trying to instill some level of intimidation. Across from them, the Hero, the Champion who saved Japan countless times, roared his own challenge to them, refusing to back down.

A bright flash of light, for the second time, drew their attention away from one another. An explosion had occurred a couple hundred yards away, although it was not a large as the one that had occurred earlier on. They stood there, waiting for the source of the blast to reveal itself.

Within the clouds of smoke, a once proud king had been reduced to something that looked not too different from a charred skeleton. The killer of the Yamato Guardians lay in a desert of ash, ash that was once his own skin and muscle. If it weren't for the very paint movements of his body and his faint heartbeat, it would be easy to declare him dead.

Godzilla 2000, looking rather worse for wear, didn't even notice as he stood back up, roaring his victory to the heavens. His injuries already knitting themselves back together, he paid no mind to the fallen saurian in front of him, assuming him deceased. One battle was over, it was time to wage war.

A war that he didn't expect to be answered so soon.

A chorus of rather small, infantile roars answered his prehistoric battle cry. All four Godzillas looked out in the distance, unsure of the cause of the sudden disturbance. As it turned out, they didn't even need to find the source-it found _them._ A swarm of the most unlikely creatures suddenly pounced upon the Antarctic leviathan, swarming him like angry locusts. The creatures were eerily humanoid in appearance, but very skeletal and emaciated, with a fanged mouth and bony skull, gifting them a demonic appearance. Some of them had two, beady yellow eyes without pupils, some lacked eyes completely, some had _multiple_ eyes. They all had two things in common-a long bony tail, and the dorsal plates typical of a Gojiran. Several of them, however, had their own unique traits that set them apart from their other kin. One of them had two heads, each one sporting two yellow eyes. One had a set of wide, bat-like wings. One had multiple eyes covering its entire skull, down its neck and to its chest level.

The skeleton-Godzilla hybrids all let out a series of ghastly cries as they swarmed, biting and clawing ferociously at their scaly flesh. Radioactive blood spilled unto the barren earth, their spurts and sprays always followed by a roar of pain. The four kings had not a clue as to where these abominations came from, nor how they were made, but one thing was certain-they were violations against the very _concept_ of creation itself, and for that they would die. They wouldn't just die-they would be so utterly annihilated that whatever had dared spawn their demonic forms would never try such a desecration against the laws of creation again.

But despite each humanoid being only about the size of a full grown Giganotosaurus-tiny in comparison to even an infantile Gojiran-these beasts certainly had no fear of facing four beasts at least five-thousand times their own mass, let alone size. They had numbers and tenacity on their side, as well as an unexpected asset-firepower. As Godzilla 2000 swatted one of the humanoid mutants off of him, another crawled up onto his chest, opened his mouth, and fired forth a purple atomic beam that struck Orga's killer in the lower jaw. Another one, one that had wings, flew in from the side and blasted him in the side of the face with an atomic ray of its own. But in spite of the wounds they were suffering, none of the four kings would go quietly into the night. Blasts of atomic fire lit up the landscape, obliterating several of the hybrids every time, but with every one that died, it seemed that a dozen or so took its place. The slayer of Megaguirus was, unlike his other rivals-turned-allies, was actually handling the situation quite well. He had been in a situation like this one before, when he faced the meganula swarm. But, he would admit, these creatures were more troublesome and relentless. They carried some of the same traits as he did. But nevertheless, he took down as many as he could, in as many ways as possible. As several clawed away at his torso, he grabbed and crushed with his claws. As some climbed upon his tail, he swayed it in a circle a couple times, then reared it up and slammed it hard onto the ground. As some of the beasts tried attacking from below he simply stomped his feet around, crushing several of them. A few actually managed to crawl up onto his head and began to lacerate it with tooth and claw, but one made a grave mistake and ventured right next to his toothy jaws. Godzilla roared and whipped his head to his left, then bit down hard upon the hybrid that had been flung into his maw by the momentum of his head swing, crushing the life out of it.

Then, his dorsal spines began to glow like the fire they were shaped as, unleashing tremendous amounts of heat as they did so, burning any of the hybrids that happened to be on his back to death. Fiery energy seeped from his mouth as he prepared his primary weapon be released, to give these skeletal nightmares Hell. Without hesitation, he fired his nuclear ray, sweeping it upon the ground and incinerating dozens upon dozens of the human-saurians, before then aiming it up and sweeping it over his three rivals. At first they were infuriated, but it soon occurred to them that he wasn't attacking them at all.

He was helping them. _Freeing_ them.

As soon as his atomic breath ceased, the Obliterator of Osaka leaped thousands of feet into the sky, taking everyone aback-including the menacing monstrosities-at just how high he was able to reach, before he then plummeted down and landed hard on the earth, not only crushing several of the spooky scary skeletons, but taking most of the ones that had previously swarmed him off, due to the momentum of his massive leap.

The hero of Japan, however, was about to pull a feat that would shock everyone to their core. The old king aimed his head down, facing the earth, before firing his atomic ray on the ground...and slowly lifted off the earth like a rocket, beginning to soar into the air. Before long, he was flying- _flying-_ across the battlefield, away from his three relatives and the mass of humanoids, who all just stood in utter silence, too shocked to comprehend what they had just seen. This just _had_ to be a figment of their imaginations; a sign that this war was driving them insane. There was just no such thing as a flying Godzilla, it was physically impossible.

But then again, ALL of them had pulled feats that defied the laws of physics before. But this was still quite the surprise.

A blast of purple atomic breath struck Godzilla 2000 in the face, and he turned and stomped the saurian hybrid responsible. The war resumed.

The hero flew and flew until he could no longer see his kin and the war they fought, and dropped a good distance to the ground. Small clouds of gray, radioactive ash kicked up as he landed on his feet, then stood up to his full height. Growling, he turned his head to the left, then to his right, and finally in front and behind. No more humanoid demons. Sighing with a mix of relief and tiredness, the hero bent down to his knees, resting his tired form. Deep breaths escaped his throat as he began to regain his spent strength and recharge his inner nuclear energy. The immense amounts of radiation in the air helped immensely in the recharging process, but he still needed a fair amount of relaxation before going back into combat.

Even though he couldn't see them, the distant roars of his rivals sure were heard. For ow, he could not partake in the war they were waging; he needed to recover, and come up with a plan of action.

It was then that something caught his eye-a group of several humanoids had followed him all this way, and now faced him directly! The hero counted. Twenty-four of them. This may be a bit of a challenge. A two-headed hybrid roared, challenging him, unafraid of a beast several times his own size and weight. The champion flexed his claws and roared back, answering the challenge.

As one, the humanoids attacked. Like a pack of hungry wolves they swarmed him from all sides, climbing atop his scaly form before ripping and tearing at his flesh. Some weren't content with simple bloodshed and fired miniature atomic rays upon his gigantic body. Godzilla still held his ground, studying his opponents' fighting tactics and looking for an opening to counter. Grabbing three in each of his hands, too fast for the humanoids to avoid, Godzilla threw them to the ground in front of him before obliterating them with a single atomic ray. Six down, eighteen to go. A multi-eyed hybrid screeched fearlessly at him before blasting him in the face with an atomic beam. The hero kicked the beast with speed it didn't anticipate, and incinerated it with another blast.

The champion kept grabbing at the beasts crawling all over him, snatching them away and throwing them to the ground before wiping them from the face of existence with his nuclear breath. One by one, they were killed off, until only a few remained. Those few that remained leaped off of their opponent and handed together a good distance in front of the hero. Godzilla roared at them, attempting to intimidate them.

In response, the creatures screamed back at him, still unafraid even after seeing the deaths of their brethren. Then...they evolved.

The creatures increased their size by a total of 50%, all the while developing new features. Their faces began to slightly elongate, becoming a reptilian snout. Their once emaciated bodies becoming thicker, more muscular and scaly. They were now a little over half his own height, and now bore some resemblances to himself!

One of the Godzilla-humanoids screeched at him and ran at him, dorsal plates glowing a bright purple. The Monster of Justice held his ground, waiting for his newly empowered opponent to reach him-only to be suddenly tackled from the left by another of the beasts!

As one, the four other evolved monsters pounced. With the efficiency of hunting wild dogs, the human-saurians clawed and bit away at the fallen champion, who roared out in pain all the while.

But even with overwhelming odds, he wouldn't go quietly into the night.

Godzilla grabbed one of the beasts by the throat with one hand, and with the other punched it in the jaw, breaking it, before throwing it off of him. Whipping his tail, he smacked another of the monstrosities across the face, sending it stumbling back. With a powerful bellow, Godzilla returned to his feet and fought back against his animalistic oppressors, showing no mercy and never letting up his attacks. Godzilla grabbed one of the hybridized beasts, picked it up, and threw it straight into one of its brethren. Another tried to sneak up on him from behind, but the champion was prepared this time. Swinging around at a perfect 180 degrees, he clubbed his tail across its face before charging at the stunned beast, grabbing hold of its arms, turning and throwing it clear over his shoulder, stacking onto its other two fallen brethren. The last two evolved hybrids screeched angrily and charged the hero from both sides, but even so he proved himself to be full of surprises.

Blasting the ground in front of him with his nuclear breath, Godzilla flew a good distance back, and the skeletal monstrosities slammed into one another head on. His dorsal spines glowing, the old king wasted no time and unleashed his atomic ray upon his downed opponents, keeping the blast up as long as it would take to burn all of his enemies to the ground.

Godzilla 2000 roared as he blasted a warpath through the miniature monsters that were, for the first time, beginning to decrease in number. The human-saurians were finally meeting their match against the three kings, who still proved themselves as the superior fighters over their twisted kin. The humanoids still begged to differ, and all at once unleashed a volley of atomic rays upon their bigger enemies. This, however, served to give the three kings a boost of radiation.

A perfect opportunity for one of them.

For the third time, Godzilla 2000 began to charge up his nuclear pulse. The humanoids screeched in confusion, unsure of what to make of the sudden occurrence. The killer of Megaguirus roared a war cry before unleashing his own atomic ray upon the horde, drawing their attention away from his glowing doppelgänger. The nuclear power was building rapidly within Orga's destroyer; he had to make this work. He only had enough energy for one shot, before he would have to recharge it all over again.

Wait for it...

The hybrids kept up their assault on the slayer of Megaguirus, some bombarding him with atomic rays and others engaging him in melee combat. The Antarctic leviathan kept up his own assault, crushing or vaporizing any of the humanoids that dared to face him.

Almost there...

Several of the humanoids began to surround Godzilla 2000, some even trying to climb his body, only to be burned off by the intense heat. Good.

Just a little more...

The humanoids launched another volley of atomic beams upon him, inflicting minor wounds that rapidly regenerated while giving him a boost of energy.

NOW!

A burst of energy that rivaled the power of the atomic bomb that spawned him and his other kin exploded from Godzilla 2000's form, silencing a chorus of pained screeches.

Nothing remained of the evolved beasts but flaming carcasses, carcasses that would soon themselves be nothing but ash. There would be no revival for these beasts. Rearing his back, Godzilla let loose another roar of triumph.

It was then that a faraway explosion caught his attention. The hero sighed. Jesus Christ, how many more explosions would there be in this long war? Was Michael Bay playing a role here?

Sighing again, the heroic king sat down, finally able to rest his muscles and relax. No more humanoids were nearby, and given the utter complete silence that had befallen the entire area following the distant explosion, it was quite possible that there were none anymore at all. That at least made him a tad bit happier. Still sitting, the Monster of Justice continued to stare into the distance, unmoving and unsure of exactly what to think. As of now, it seemed that, until he had returned to full strength, he would have to remain stationary.

And that fact hurt him a bit. He was NEVER one to sit out a fight. But deep down, he knew that it was the right thing to do, with no matter of honor or dishonor involved. Cowardice had nothing to do with this situation-it was merely letting his tired and rather battered form recover and regain the strength it needed in order to accomplish victory in this war of apocalyptic proportions.

A haunting, all-too familiar roar reached his ears.

He looked to his left, and his eyes widened. Out in the distance, not very far away from the clouds of smoke and ash that were the aftermath of the recent explosion, was a sight that baffled the king from the seventies to his core.

The smoke was beginning to clear away, pleasing Godzilla 2000 as he could now begin to make out his surroundings better. He could make out the shapes of his other two rivals beginning to show through the clearing smoke-but then a third one gave him quite the start.

The slayer of the Yamato Guardians, the king whom had been mistaken for a possessed 'demon', was still alive. Though his wounds had not yet completely healed, his pupil less eyes glowed very much alive with a fiery thirst for vengeance. Across from him, another Godzilla stirred. His orange eyes focused on the 'demon' like a bird of prey, his charcoal-black scales revealing his identity.

Another identical roar caught the three Gojirans' attention. The second millennial Godzilla stomped the ground and challenged his oppressors, baring his teeth in an unmistakable sign of aggression. Godzilla 2000 responded with a roar of his own, unwilling to give up his crown and flee from a glorious battle.

A glorious battle it had been, and what a truly glorious battle it would be indeed.

A pair of different roars answered them. Godzilla 2000 turned to the direction of the source-and his eyes had only a small moment to go wide before a jet of atomic vapor covered his form, giving birth to another fiery explosion that muffled a pained bellow.

Standing side-by-side, Godzilla 1954 and Shin Gojira released their respective war cries, their rivals taken aback by the sight of two Godzillas working together. The killer of Megaguirus was the first who begged to muster a worthy offensive, and he fired his atomic ray. In mid air, it was intercepted by Shin Gojira's violet laser from hell. A new ray struggle began-albeit, a very short one. Neither king's beam would give in, and the inevitable burst occurred that caused both Gojirans to slide back a bit. Neither was harmed by it-in fact, the resulting radiation gave them an extra power up.

The speedy Godzilla leaped into the air, intending to tackle Shin Gojira and take him by surprise-only for the scarred king to smack him in mid-air with his ridiculously long tail and sending him flying off to the left. The white-eyed king bellowed his own challenge and began to charge his atomic breath, glaring daggers at his bigger rival. The evolved king simply turned around, his entire back lighting up with that same purple glow. Not wanting to find out what that purple meant, even though he had a pretty good idea, the 'demon' launched his nuclear breath. But before it could even reach its target, Shin Gojira unleashed a volley of purple lasers from his back, twenty-four total. Three of them intercepted the "demon's" atomic ray in mid-air, stopping it, while the others simply tore and burned deep through his flesh. Even the thickness of his scaly skin could not stop the multiple beams from melting molten holes through him, and with a scream that would have shattered even the toughest of glass the God of Destruction fell to the earth.

Godzilla 2000 roared fearlessly at the scarred saurian before him, daring him to come at him-when a brown-scaled body suddenly smacked him off his feet. As the fallen king shook his head and began to return to his feet, the 1954 Godzilla released his baritone roar at the jade-scaled dinosaur, challenging him. Orga's killer stomped the ground and roared back in reply, accepting it without hesitation or fear of any kind. The original Monster King charged, bellowing like a beast from the very depths of the underworld itself. Godzilla 2000 braced himself, a tiny smirk of pleasure forming at the back of his mouth.

The two crashes together, and soon an epic clash began with no attempts at blocking. Blow after blow was traded, and despite the rage they felt towards one another, both of them felt something else beginning to grow inside of them, a newfound point of view both felt towards the other.

And it was respect.

Shin Gojira counted the number of opponents they had to deal with. His newfound ally was currently engaged in melee combat with the slower of the two green kings, the speedier one was currently staring him down with his snake-like eyes. The one with the pure white eyes was gravely injured, and from the looks of it wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Then there was the Antarctic leviathan. The Godzilla of Operation: Final War was the one that Shin Gojira was by far the most concerned about. He made a perfect combination of speed, agility, and cunning with great physical strength and incredible powers that had the capability of giving the scarred king a one-way ticket to Heaven.

He had to play this one very carefully, or he would end up just like the Triassic Alpha Predator. Shin Gojira sighed mentally at the thought of the old king. He couldn't focus on that right now, nor should he need to. He had avenged the deceased warrior, had brought down his killer and burned him to nothing more than a blackened husk of charred flesh and bone.

Immediately pushing his thoughts out of his head, Shin Gojira re-focused on his current opponents. As of now, only two to deal with. That was, unless the original Godzilla did not emerge victorious from his current engagement.

With that aside, the God Incarnate roared a challenge at his two smaller relatives. The Obliterator of Osaka circled around the scarred king, waiting for his opportunity to attack. Shin Gojira regarded his enemy wearily, not even having to look at him to sense him. Then he heard it, the unmistakable crackling of atomic power as the jade Godzilla's spines began to glow like the fire they resembled. But at the same time, the Polar Godzilla began to charge his nuclear breath as well. Their plan became all too clear-they were both intending to attack him at the same time, take him by surprise!

But it wouldn't work. At least, not in the long term.

The evolved creature let loose his own atomic ray to intercept the beam of his Antarctic opponent, but at the same time pulled off another unexpected feat. The violet glow running down the entire back of his body, Shin Gojira let forth a second atomic laser from his tail!

The tail-laser pierced the green Gojiran's sternum, melting through his flesh like a hot knife through cardboard, and in a blinding act of agony he fired his nuclear ray harmlessly into the sky. Scales, muscle and bone burning to molten slag on his chest, the Slayer of the Dimension Tide speedily backed away, unable to take the pain anymore. For the time being, he was out of the battle.

However, in a short amount of time, the most recent Godzilla to emerge in the world found himself on the losing end of his beam struggle with the Antarctic king. The Godzilla of Operation: Final War had greater power in his primary weapon, rendering even Shin Gojira's versatile laser inferior. Even still, the evolved beast begged to differ, and launched his tail beam into the fray, actually managing to stop his opponent's ray from pushing towards him. For a small moment, the two were even.

Then, once again, the cerulean death ray began to overpower its oppressors. Shin Gojira knew he could not win this beam fight, even when using more than one atomic ray to fight. So far, he found no way out of this situation, other than to take the brunt of another painful explosion that would surely cause some grievous wounds. In his best attempt to protect at least some part of himself, the emaciated behemoth covered his eyes with a pair of thick, protective membranes as he braced himself for the oncoming blast.

Amidst his fight with the 1954 destroyer, Godzilla 2000 saw the beam war being waged, and in an act that many could only apply to sheer stupidity, did the absolute _worst_ thing he could possibly do. He launched his own atomic ray into the middle of the struggle.

His beam was highly explosive, and the moment it hit the ball of energy that had formed amidst the fiery struggle it set of a chain reaction. With already too much energy to be handled any more to suddenly be added upon by such a volatile attack, the balance of power collapsed, and the only possible outcome occurred.

Tired of so many ray struggles and pointless explosions, Shin Gojira felt the frustration within him scream in rage before he was consumed in a fiery blast.

The resulting mushroom cloud of fire and smoke could be seen from great distances away. But, the reaction it got from one specific resident was not one of surprise, but simply a show of just how much all of this was a big pain in the ass.

The heroic Godzilla facepalmed himself, unable to take all these explosions anymore.

It hurt just to try and move his neck, as he attempted to lift his head off the ground. While Shin Gojira looked pretty worse for wear, he still lived and was already healing the damage done to him. Across from him, the Polar Godzilla was speedily returning to his feet, his dorsal spines glowing with power as he absorbed the radiation around him. Shin Gojira did the same, which was helping immensely with the regeneration process as he strained painfully hard to get to his feet. His heady eyes locked with the fiery orange orbs of his Antarctic rival, who glared with an intensity so fierce that anyone who looked him in the eye would be surprised that they didn't burst into flames. But even so, Shin Gojira showed no fear, and just stared back in a seemingly emotionless fashion.

Shin Gojira knew that he needed to adapt, one way or another. He needed a bigger supplier of energy, and needed to adapt so that he would not have to go dormant if he ran out of nuclear power. It would take some time in order to internally evolve to gain such needs, but he could do that nonetheless, for he was the most evolved creature on the planet. However, what he needed the most was mobility and better durability. And he knew how to achieve that.

An atomic ray flew from the Polar king's maw, striking him in the chest and blowing off chunks of flesh. But the moment the chunks of flesh hit the ground, something odd occurred. Each piece began to shake and shudder, as if they were alive. As if that wasn't disturbing enough, they all began to bulge repeatedly, as if there was something-or _many_ somethings-inside them. The Antarctic Prisoner could hardly believe what he was seeing, and not too far away from him the speedy green Godzilla just stood there with an expression that told the whole story. Despite the many things he had seen in his life, what he saw taking place in front of him profoundly disturbed him.

Suddenly, one of the flesh pieces cracked and split open, sending small rivers of blood flowing out, and in an obscene mockery of birth lunged forth about a dozen of the same Gojiran-humanoid creatures that they had fought earlier. The same thing happened with all the other pieces of Shin Gojira's flesh, more and more of the humanoids sprung to life from their scaly 'wombs', multiplying by the second. Within only seven seconds, another entire army of the beasts had been born, and with speed that caught the the two kings by surprise they sprung off of their birthplaces and rushed forward, screeching their demonic cries as they immediately sought to attack the first living things in sight.

Now it all made sense to them, where the creatures came from. But now that they knew, it didn't matter. Another hard battle was upon them, and it was time to get down to business. As the two Godzillas rushes in and began their struggle against the skeletal saurians, their 'father' backed away from the conflict. They would provide him the time he needed to do two important things-to heal up, and recharge his nuclear fission. Once he was finished, he would set his next plan into effect. He couldn't evolve yet, he didn't have the time or energy, but he could pull off another stunt...

Godzilla roared as he crushed a dozen of the humanoids under his massive feet, before sweeping his nuclear ray over the horrendous horde. The Polar prisoner kept up the blast as long as possible, attempting to obliterate as many of the evolved hybrids as he could before his nuclear power ran out. Not too far away from him, the destroyer of the Dimension Tide fought on with admirable ferocity, his experience of facing multiple opponents at once in the past helping him to his best advantage. Despite their collective efforts, the humanoids were outmatched. Facing opponents much bigger, stronger, and with far greater fighting experience than yourself, even amongst a group of allies, was a truly stupid move. And soon they would all learn that the hard way.

Godzilla's spines flashed blue, then a reddish-orange. He reared back as he prepared a second use of his most powerful weapon. The humanoids didn't know what that red meant. Neither did the jade saurian across from him. But neither wanted to find out. Slamming his tail against the earth, the slayer of the Meganula leaped away, distancing himself as much as possible from the attack he knew was coming.

Wishing he could smirk while firing, Godzilla fired his Hyper Spiral Ray amongst the colony of skeletal saurians. A massive explosion engulfed the swarm, but even so he continued to sweep his red ray repeatedly over them, doing well to make sure there would be none left. Choruses of screeching cries echoed across the barren ashland that was once Tokyo as all of the demonic creatures were consumed by the crimson flames that swept over them, burning them all alive.

Godzilla reared back and roared his victory to the sky, challenging all within hearing range.

He should have known that he would be answered quickly.

A wave of luminous purple gas rushed over him, continuously speeding in a straight line. Shin Gojira wasted no time and let forth the true destructive power of his breath. Within seconds, another immense blast of fire puked from his wide-open jaws, igniting the gas clouds and consuming the Antarctic leviathan who's bellow of pain went unheard. The scarred king kept the flames going, fearful that the Polar mutant would somehow be able to muscle through it like his identical enemy had previously done.

However, he was forced to cut off his attack short when a blue atomic ray lanced into his sternum, causing the usually silent beast to scream in pain and fall over. The slayer of the Guardian Monsters roared in content, pleased with the vengeance he had achieved. Shin Gojira paid his respects by shooting the white-eyed beast in the face with an atomic beam from his tail.

A second blue ray, one of a different intensity, struck him in the back. The Polar leviathan quickly closed the gap between them and tackled Shin Gojira to the ground. The evolved beast reared back his tail in a scorpion pose, and just as the Final Wars Godzilla began to assault his pinned enemy with a series of painful punches, a third tail laser shot out and pierced the smaller mutant in the back, causing him to roar in surprise and catching him off guard long enough for the scarred saurian to whip him with his tail, sending him falling off. Rising back to his feet, Shin Gojira roared at his adversaries, trying to intimidate them.

In turn, he received another nuclear beam to the face, this one orange. He shook his head in a mix of both annoyance and frustration. It was confirmed now. Karma goes both ways.

The slayer of Megaguirus rushed forward and grabbed hold of the larger king's shoulders, and with all the physical power he could muster he began to push him back. Digging his feet and tail into the earth, the mutated prehistoric reptile attempted to stop him, but even despite his smaller size the green Godzilla had more physical strength. This was another big weakness that Shin Gojira had-one he would have to adapt to.

Lunging forward, Shin Gojira bit down upon the smaller combatant's shoulder like an enraged dog, sending a big spurt of blood flying into the air. Crying out, Godzilla kicked at the God incarnate's stomach, breaking free of his grip, and both Gojirans began to back away from one another-until something long and prehensile wrapped around Shin Gojira's leg and pulled, sending him toppling to the ground with a screech of surprise.

The Obliterator of Osaka growled contently as his spines began charging up with power. The emaciated monster could not return to his feet fast enough, and his atomic breath was not strong enough to beat that of his oppressor. He could only do his best to endure the pain. He couldn't afford another beam fight. It would be pointless.

The emerald monster king launched his atomic breath, and Shin Gojira was engulfed in a brilliant fireball. The purple-spiked Kaiju wasn't satisfied enough and kept sweeping his radioactive breath over the spot where the scarred beast lay, eliciting more bursts of fire and smoke, until his energy began to run low and he stopped. He stood there, viewing his handiwork, all the while waiting to see the results of his actions. There was no movement other than the dancing of the flames and the scarred pillars of smoke that rose into the sky. Amidst the flickering of the fire a new smell, all too familiar and putrid to inhale, reached Godzilla's nostrils. It was the smell of roasted flesh.

Nodding his head in satisfaction, the purple-spiked saurian turned away from Shin Gojira's flaming grave, walking back towards the only opponents that remained.

Another roar caused him to turn back around, recognizing the source. The hero of Japan let loose the war cry he made famous as he charged at the millennial king. The killer of Megaguirus bellowed forty his own holler of valor before rushing in to meet him head on. The two Gojirans slammed into one another with a force easily outclassing that of a tsunami wave, kicking up tons upon tons of clouds of ash and rubble. The Meganula slayer struck forward like an enraged cobra and sank his teeth into the hero's shoulder, but the Champion of Monsters grabbed hold of his jaws and forced them apart, freeing himself. The old king attempted to keep forcing them open, but the green Godzilla punched and slashed furiously at his face in return. The pain became too much to endure, and Godzilla released him and backed away. The millennial saurian rushed his opponent, throwing a punch which the champion easily swiped away. Both Gojirans speedily threw a barrage of punches and chops at one another, but both managed to block or evade every blow. Finally, seemingly out of frustration, the second millennial Godzilla began to charge his atomic breath.

With the charge time being relatively slow, the hero realized he had time to counter. Godzilla ran at his green relative, charging his own primary weapon, and grabbed hold of his jaws, forcing them shut. Nowhere to go, that's what the hero thought. With the tide seemingly in his favor, the champion unleashed his nuclear ray upon his opponent at close range, keeping it up for as long as his body could allow. Sparks and explosions danced all over his majestic form, but even despite the pain the flaming orange glow of his normally purple dorsal spines did not fade. Running out of air, the heroic Godzilla ceased his weapon-and suddenly received a jab into his face from the millennial king's claws. As the Monster of Justice screamed in agony and reeled back, the other monster king seized his chance and released his ember beam. The atomic blast struck the still-reeling hero with the exact same power that had destroyed a black hole and transformed the Queen of the Meganula into a raging fireball, and with another glass-shattering scream the old king fell to the ground.

The jade ruler decided that turnabout was fair play, and he leaped high into the air. The recovering champion had only a moment to gaze in surprise before his enemy landed upon him, body slamming his downed form. The black hole destroyer let loose an all out assault on his pinned opponent, wailing on him with a speedy series of punches, claw slashes, slaps and karate chops. The old hero only managed to block a few of the lightning-fast blows, but nevertheless still suffered forms of injury. Another punch came downward, and the hero held up his left arm to block it-only for the spikier Godzilla to bite down painfully hard upon it. Growling in a mix of pain and fury, the champion began punching the offender's head over and over. The first two he shrugged off, despite how much they hurt. The third began to make him go dizzy. The fourth and fifth made him let go and stumble back, shaking his head as he tried to clear his eyesight. Those blows were so fast, he didn't have time to block them. He knew the hero held the exact same speed as his own, and possibly an even fiercer tenacity. He was driven from those thoughts when the hero jumped to his feet and threw all of his momentum forward in a devastating punch that collided with his fanged skull. The green Gojiran was seeing triple, no quadruple, as he staggered backwards, his brain aching horribly. He had a big concussion, that was for damn sure.

Taking no chances, the Godzilla of Japan's Showa Era released a second burst of his atomic breath upon his disabled doppelgänger, striking him in the torso dead center. The agony was so great, the jade king wanted to die. But he couldn't. He had to keep fighting. He had to show he was a king, even if he lost his life trying. He would give his opponents hell. Fighting the pain in his head, the green Godzilla held his ground as he finally began to clear up his vision. The Gojiran from the seventies would give his opponent much credit, he was quite a powerful fighter and, in his opinion, truly worthy of the title of king. But even still, he was one of the reasons that all of Tokyo had been destroyed, a home for the countless humans he protected annihilated. If he didn't stop him and the others, all of Japan would follow.

Noting this, the hero backed up a good distance in preparation for a move he hadn't used in years.

The slayer of Megaguirus had, while not fully regained it yet, cleared his eyesight enough to fight properly. He roared out a challenge to the Monster of Justice-only for the roar to be cut short and his yellow eyes to widen in shock at the sight that befell him. The hero was sliding on his tail at unbelievable speed, covering the entire distance in less than two seconds before his feet collided with his green adversary, sending him flying backwards and landing on his back, his dorsal plates embedding in the earth. The heroic Godzilla clapped in victory, pleased with himself, before blasting his downed rival a third time with his nuclear ray. The purple-spiked dinosaur groaned bitterly, absolutely fed up with everything. His headache was back, he was currently in a very bad position that had the potential of costing him his life, and above all, he was flat-out _exhausted_. He was helpless when his heroic opponent grabbed hold of his tail and lifted him clear off the earth and over his shoulder before throwing him backwards. The hero spun around, grabbed hold of his tail again, and repeated the move.

Instantly, the tail wrapped around throat as he tossed him forward, and with a choked off growl he too was pulled forward and sent sprawling on the ashen ground. Even in a tired state, the second millennial Godzilla was not yet defeated. But still, the hero didn't take long to pry himself free of the prehensile appendage.

Despite his agony, the spikier combatant tried to rise to his feet; a move that so many would find inspiring. Even his enemy acknowledged his courage and found it truly admirable, but that did not stop him from pulling off his next move.

The black hole obliterator released another atomic ray, and the hero held up his arms to block it as best he could before it slammed into him, burning mercilessly at his flesh and pushing him back, even as he dug his feet and tail into the earth. After a grueling minute, the orange beam ceased to exist, and the Champion of Monsters bellowed and charged like a football player. The tired king attempted to stand his ground-but instead of tackling or punching him, the Showa Godzilla lunged forward and clamped his jaws down around his neck, sinking his teeth deep below his jade scales. The spikier king thrashed and struggled defiantly, but as he would soon find out that would only help out what the hero was planning. Flexing his neck muscles, Monster Zero One big down harder, feeling the blood of his enemy run through his teeth, and then...

With a hard jerk backward, the savage hero yanked his head back, ripping out a huge chunk of flesh. Literal tons upon tons of radioactive blood sprayed and spilled out onto the ground. The hero's plan had worked, he had torn out a major artery or two and the violet-spiked saurian was rapidly loosing blood. The outcome was clear-he wasn't going to make it. It wouldn't be long now before he bled to death.

Gagging and choking on his own lifeblood, the destroyer of Osaka staggered around, swaying like a tree as he took his final steps, all the while crimson rivers flowed from the huge, ragged hole in his neck. With a final groan, the once powerful fighter collapsed to the ground, his fatal injury giving birth to a red river that ran across the ground like a river from hell.

Red pouring profusely from his mouth, the dying titan relaxed for the final time, closed his eyes and breathed his last...

And a repeated three atomic rays struck him, and his once mighty form was consumed in flames.

His body looked as if it had crumbled like paper, cracked like stone. He looked like a boneless, bloodless husk of decaying skin, an empty version of his former self. Even Shin Gojira's teeth were so loosely hanging from his mouth a few were slowly dropping off. His skin was only about as thick as an eggshell, a deathly gray in color. His eyes were lifeless, cracked and empty, all the moisture they once contained now deteriorated and dried away. A God incarnate had been transformed a broken, empty bag of skin left to rot.

Or so it _seemed_.

A cerulean glow began to illuminate from within the corpse, growing brighter with every passing second. And, somewhere inside the body, there was a faint heartbeat that slowly began to pick up speed and volume. The glow grew brighter, shining with a beauty that rivaled that of a mid afternoon sunset. Rays of light began to shine through the body, illuminating the dark, cloudy sky with its brightness like a miniature sun.

Then, the top of the husk cracked open like an egg, and a powerful form began to emerge.

The top burst open, and a familiar, gigantic form stood up out of the crumbled husk, illuminated by the intense glow. The blue light then faded, revealing the full view of the new creature. Shin Gojira was reborn!

His final evolution was complete. His once scarred physique, now a clean mountain of smooth, light gray scales. His dorsal plates now took on the traditional bone-white typical of a Gojiran. His arms, once small and scrawny, now long and muscular and ready to be used. He took in a breath, testing the feel of his new form, then exhaled slowly. He opened his eyes, staring off in the direction of his opponents. He saw the heroic Godzilla, somewhat far away from the other four, marching in their direction. Then he saw the burning body behind him.

He could just barely see the dorsal spines protruding from the raging flames, revealing their identity. Shin Gojira sighed. He never wished death upon anyone, not even those he considered mortal enemies. But sometimes, you just had no choice in the matter. And this was one of those times. Moving forward with his now stronger, better developed legs, the evolved creature slowly marched over to the burning corpse, put his claws down on it and absorbed it's remaining radiation, removing any chance that the slayer of Megaguirus would return to life, then left it behind to burn while he trudged off to war.

Godzilla 2000 slashed open his rival's torso with a swipe of his clawed hand. Godzilla 1954 retaliated with a savage bite to his throat. Orga's killer grabbed hold of his jaws and pried them apart, but almost immediately received a face full of burning orange steam. Bellowing in anguish, the first Gojiran to emerge in the new millennia still stood strong and fired back with his own atomic ray which engulfed his opponent's upper torso in a burst of radioactive flames. Roaring like a locomotive, the Hydrogen Bomb Monster King rushed forward and body slammed his dark green rival, but still he didn't slide back very far before he took a step forward and lashed out with his tail, slamming it into the brown Godzilla's neck and sending him toppling to the ground. Kicking and thrashing about, the 1954 Godzilla made sure his spikier rival didn't try anything while he returned to his feet. The first millennial monster king wasn't impressed and charged in to meet him head-on once again.

The destroyer of Tokyo accepted and rushed at his green doppelgänger. The two Gojirans locked eyes as they met in combat once again, but the moment they began their savage hug-fight it was clear one of them held the advantage. With a fair amount of effort, Godzilla 2000 was pushing his older relative back, his clawed feet sliding across the earth as he was. The original Godzilla roared in frustrated anguish and hit down on his enemy's neck area, but in turn Godzilla 2000 kneed him in his genitalia, causing him to double over in agony. With his rival incapacitated, Orga's bane continued to effortlessly push him back with as much speed as possible. The agony was too great for Godzilla 1954 to fight back, he was helpless for the time being. After approximately twenty seconds, the green Gojiran gave his enemy a good hard shove, sending him sprawling onto his side.

The first king from the twentieth century panted and gasped, fighting hard to get control over his breathing while still holding his groin, trying to ease the pain. Godzilla 2000 loomed above his downed adversary, baring his teeth in a snarl. Both of their recent injuries were regenerating, but still the pain remained, especially for the latter.

A fact that Godzilla 2000 sought to take full advantage of.

He took a step forward, and the 1954 Godzilla's spines began to glow, signaling his intention of fighting back. But before either of them could inflict further injury, a much bigger Godzilla suddenly charged from what seemed like nowhere and barreled down upon Godzilla 2000. His eyes only had a split second to widen in surprise before a total of 92,000 metric tons smacked into him, knocking him a good hundred meters away before he collapsed flat on his stomach. The larger Godzilla turned to the fallen 54', and with one hand grabbed hold of his shoulder and hoisted him back to his feet. The brown Gojiran nodded in thanks to his savior, recognizing him as his ally. Shin Gojira responded with a friendly growl, then turned to Godzilla 2000, who was returning back to his feet.

His lavender-hued spines crackling with power as he charged up his primary weapon, the green saurian roared at his evolved foe, still unafraid even after experiencing his opponent's power firsthand. Shin Gojira obliged and his own spines began to glow. The destroyer of Tokyo wisely backed away from the conflict, knowing the explosive results that were to follow. Orga's killer narrowed his eyes before firing his atomic breath straight for his larger enemy's chest area, striking it and engulfing it in a burst of flames. Gritting his teeth furiously, Shin Gojira fought the burning agony like a true king, standing still as a statue while waiting for his smaller relative to run out of his nuclear energy. It would probably take a while, but he knew he could take it.

Godzilla 2000 kept the blast up as long as his lungs were capable of, determined more than ever to best his bigger rival. He knew that, given his opponent's recent changes, it was highly likely he would have to blast him repeatedly like this for a long time, possibly for hours. But if that was the only way to beat him, then so be it. And every second helped.

His reserves were now running low, but even still Godzilla 2000 kept up the blast for just a few more seconds. Flames and sparks danced all over the larger king's upper body, but he knew that this wouldn't last much longer. Soon, his enemy would be all but spent on energy, and it would be his turn to counterattack.

Finally, his lungs began to ache from so much breath, and Godzilla 2000 finally stopped his nuclear breath. He fell to his knees, panting for breath like an exhausted track runner. Shin Gojira opened his jagged-toothed jaws, the glow in his mouth and dorsal spines illuminating the entire land in a ghostly, yet beautiful sight. But that opinion of beauty would have been replaced by sheer horror if anyone was there to witness a powerful burst of fire explode from the God incarnate's maw, striking Godzilla 2000 with pinpoint accuracy. The millennial Gojiran bellowed in a mix of agony and defiance as the speeding flames ate away at his jade flesh.

Shin Gojira's radioactive flame breath had changed since his previous form; it was far more concentrated, rushed forward at amazing speed and possessed some level of kinetic force, a feat it did not possess previously. In appearance, it more resembled some type of less powerful atomic ray than a normal fire blast.

But then, another phenomenon took place. Shin Gojira's flames began to condense, increasing in force all the while it changed color. Within seconds, a classic blue atomic ray was born, far thicker and more powerful than ever before!

The cerulean laser struck the injured Godzilla 2000 with unbelievable force and, following a powerful explosion, began pushing him a good distance backwards, sparks and molten droplets flying as the beam burned away at the flesh on his chest. The violet-spiked behemoth roared his agony to the cloudy heavens as he was continuously pushed across the battlefield like a rag doll, thrashing and pushing feebly against the force of his opponent's breath. Finally, the larger king showed mercy and ceased his almighty attack, and with a horrible groan Godzilla 2000 collapsed to the barren ground.

Another battle cry pierced the air, catching the attention of the pair of allies. Shin Gojira turned immediately to find the source-only it had found him. An atomic ray of equal power to his own lanced upon his chest, sending him skidding back a few meters. The leaner, charcoal-black Godzilla of Operation: Final War roared loudly at his dual rivals, challenging them. The Hydrogen Bomb Monster answered his challenge instantly with a burst of his atomic breath, rewarded with a groan of pain from the larger beast. Shin Gojira followed up his ally's actions with his own nuclear ray-only for it to be intercepted in mid-air by that of his opponent. Even while continuing to fire, the evolved king rolled his eyes as he engaged in yet another ray struggle, but still doing well to try and muse on the differences in their primary weapons. But still, he saw none; despite the big change in power of his nuclear breath since his evolution, their rays held just about the exact same force, and it all would depend on who's would last the longest.

Both kings wanted to put a test to that question as they poured all their energy into their fiery war, the bright sphere of nuclear energy hovering loudly above the melting ground as it grew slightly larger every second. Godzilla's eyes narrowed as he poured more energy into his attack. His atomic ray had once stopped and destroyed an entire Mars-sized planet that was going to ram into earth at high speeds, so it was _saying something_ that he wasn't able to best his larger rival with his most formidable weapon.

Well rather, _second_ most powerful.

His spines suddenly flashed a blood-red, and before Shin Gojira's very eyes, his nuclear beam suddenly changed to the Red Spiral Ray and began pushing his atomic breath back. Shin Gojira's eyes widened in surprise. He did not possess the ability to intensify his atomic ray any further, so he was now at a grave disadvantage. But even still, his eyes narrowed in defiance and he poured all his remaining power into his own ray.

It was a admirable, but futile effort.

The Spiral Ray pushed its blue counterpart further and further back, the ball of energy getting closer and closer until it was right in Shin Gojira's face. And then...

A powerful, fiery shockwave blew apart a total radius of 700 meters, cracking the ground apart and spitting atomic flames in all directions. The fires only lasted for a total of a minute, though, before they began to die down once again.

Shin Gojira, badly injured, lay sprawled on his stomach. He had lost a lot of skin in the blast, and patches of charred bone now showed on certain parts of his body such as his arms, chest and hands. His regeneration was already in effect, but it would need more time to fully heal given that it needed to clear away his burnt flesh. Not very far away, the Polar leviathan stood tall, his healing factor making short work of the minor burns he had sustained. His orange eyes shone with pride and power as he scanned the ashen landscape, before he noticed his fallen opponent.

Godzilla 1954 roared at his bigger relative, telling him to come no further. The Antarctic prisoner responded in kind with an atomic ray to the face. Bellowing in anguish, the brown behemoth stumbled backwards, but quickly snapped out of his dazed state and re-faced his opponent.

But in only a few seconds, the vanquisher of Kaiser Ghidorah had covered the entire 700-meter distance and closed the gap between him and his brown rival.

The destroyer of Tokyo thought fast and let loose another nuclear burst from his fanged maw, but his bigger enemy thought and moved faster. Ducking low, the Antarctic Godzilla swung around in a full circle and smacked his tail into his opponent's kneecap with painful force. The smaller king roared out in agony as he backed away. His knee had been dislocated at the very least, but he feared he may very well have suffered worse. It would be an agonizing process to snap it back into place alone, and his regeneration would take a little more time to restore any other misshapen tendons, muscles or bones.

Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to tend to his injury in any way shape or form.

Godzilla rushed forward and threw his right fist forward with all his might, colliding it with the smaller king's face and succeeding in knocking out a few teeth as he staggered and collapsed on his back. Like a WWE wrestler gone bad, he was on him. Again and again he clocked the fallen beast in the face, sending sparks and flecks of scaly skin flying as he speedily wailed on the first monster king. Despite his opponent's superior size and speed, the original Godzilla proved himself a worth combatant when he followed up and bit down on an incoming fist. Before the Antarctic leviathan could pull off a counter, the brown Gojiran gave him a face full of his nuclear steam, continuing to fire all the while the pain-stricken king released him and backed off.

However, the pain didn't last long as his pitch-black scales absorbed the radioactive flames and began regenerating their injuries. With a growl, he charged back into battle.

The 1954 Godzilla held his position as the larger leviathan neared him, then when he was close enough he aimed a swing of his tail at his face. Sure enough, the faster Gojiran grabbed hold of it with one hand-and was caught off guard when he yanked himself forward, tripping the Polar king face-first to the ground. Snarling savagely, Tokyo's destroyer began kicking and stomping the fallen beast's head nonstop, trying to give him a concussion and and disable him or flat-out face his skull in, whichever was possible first. It wasn't too long before he decided that wouldn't be enough, and he covered his body in another continuous burst of atomic vapor. Godzilla roared out in fury at his smaller doppelgänger, before suddenly bursting to his feet and surprising him. He had taken worse pains before and still possessed the strength to keep fighting; he had been electrocuted, thrown and stomped around constantly by the alien hydra Keizer Ghidorah and still remained conscious.

Godzilla grabbed hold of his enemy's throat with one hand, and with the other he grabbed his leg before lifting him clear off the ground and above his head. Then, with one quick move he spun around and tossed him like a football towards his currently downed ally. The destroyer of Tokyo landed hard on top of Shin Gojira's dorsal plates, rolling off of him and flat onto the ground after the impact. Heaving in pain, the Hydrogen Bomb Monster slammed his claws into the earth as he pushed himself back up, doing his best to steady himself.

An atomic ray to the face put an end to that.

As he crashed back down to the earth, his larger rival nodded in satisfaction. But as he began to lumber forward to finish them, a familiar roar assailed his ears. He went to turn around, but mid-way he was swiped across the head by a green tail. Then, something-or rather, a few somethings-long and sharp jabbed itself deep into his chest.

Godzilla 2000 roared fearlessly at the bigger king he had impaled upon his lavender spines, then began to charge up. To the leviathan's surprise, the flaming glow spread across his entire body. The larger Gojiran didn't know what that glow meant, but he had a feeling that it was the same attack that had heavily burnt and disfigured the white-eyed Godzilla much earlier. He knew he was in for trouble, but he knew that one way or another, he could take it. He had probably taken worse beatings in the past than what he was about to endure. He probably couldn't remove the smaller king from his body in time, anyways.

Even still, he knew all to well he was in for a world of pain.

He was soon proven right when Godzilla 2000 bellowed loudly and unleashed all his stored power in another of the now countless explosions that were getting old.

His pupil less eyes snapped back open as he shook his head, clearing back his focus. Godzilla didn't know what events had transpired since he had taken that laser to the face, but he had taken enough time to rest and heal and now he was in the proper condition to fight on. He flexed his claws and straightened out his legs as he stood to his full height, all the while absorbing the radiation in the air to power himself back up. He stared at the newly formed cloud of smoke and slowly dying flames not too far away from his position, knowing that his remaining rivals were still at large behind that cloud.

A roar of challenge sounded behind him.

Godzilla turned around, his stone-white eyes narrowed in recognition. He bared his fangs in a snarl. The champion of Japan was still around, and ready for round 3. His teeth and muzzle were covered in dried blood, and the God of Destruction could tell by the scent that it was not his own. Slamming his tail against the earth, the 'demon' bellowed his own challenge at his oppressor, ready to finish this rivalry that had lasted since the start of this war.

Both letting loose their respective cries of war, the two kings charged. The ground shaking with every footfall as they neared like a pair of living storms about to engage in combat. With a thunderously booming crash, they collided. The 'demon' held up his left arm to block just as the hero threw forth a falcon punch. While the attack was painful, it did no true damage and the third millennial king could easily accept that. The hero pulled back just as the slayer of the Yamato Guardians lunged forth and snapped his fanged jaws on the spot where his arm once was. Quick to act, the Champion launched his atomic ray upon the other beast's face, causing him to roar in pain and stagger back. A sound that resembled a cross between a live wire crackling and a heater starting up reached the hero's ears as his opponent's dorsal plates lit up luminously, heralding the discharge of his own nuclear ray. The Monster of Justice prepared his leg muscles to jump as the 'demon' bent over, then reared back-and suddenly bent down and charged at the surprised hero like an enraged rhinoceros.

The Godzilla of Japan's Showa Era leaped to the right-only for the white-eyed saurian to whip his tail at him, catching him in mid-leap and slam him to the ground. The fallen superhero screeched in surprise but refused to go down easily, and fired his atomic ray a second time. The superheated beam struck the chest of the 'demon', this time the champion didn't cease immediately and continued the stream, pushing with enough power to force the bulkier Godzilla back until the former finally ran out of firepower. When he was able to rise to his feet, he noticed that the glow on his enemy's dorsal plates had not faded, and that he was still charging his primary weapon. The cloudy-eyed saurian charged at his opponent again, looking like some angry Egyptian animal god as he closed the distance between him and his faster kin.

The Monster of Justice strained hard in his leg muscles, struggling against their tiredness and he jumped to his right, but the moment he landed the 'demon' turned to face him and let loose his atomic ray. The reptilian superhero couldn't dodge again and let out a loud bellow of agony as the cerulean firestorm struck his chest, flooring him.

The 'demon' bared his fangs and grumbled in satisfaction, then began to charge another blast. The champion lay still, his legs still rather tired and needing some form of rest. He had a different plan in mind to counter his opponent's upcoming attack. The malevolent mutant opened his jaws, inside which accumulated a glowing sphere of atomic power. Then he reared back...

At that moment the heroic Godzilla fired his atomic breath, striking the 'demon' in the face and forcing his head to fire harmlessly to his left. With the radiation from his enemy's previous attack having given him a boost of energy, the king from the seventies sprung to his feet and fired a second time, scoring a direct hit on his enemy's neck. The white-eyed beast snarled in a mix of pain and determination as he charged his opponent for the fourth time. The hero held his ground as his rival neared, preparing for another trick of his.

The 'demon' stopped right in front of his heroic relative and swiped his left claw. The hero stepped back, but in a split second the 'demon' counteracted by swiping his tail. The speedier Gojiran wasn't fast enough to avoid it and was slammed in the chest. Taking the opportunity, the slayer of the Yamato Guardians charged and rammed his considerable body mass into the hero, knocking him a few meters back. He tried the tactic again-only for the Champion of Monsters to suddenly read back on his tail and preform a kangaroo drop-kick to his face. The 'demon' staggered away, having gained a small headache.

Exactly the opportunity he needed.

The protector of Japan charged at his disoriented enemy, closing the gap in just two seconds. The bulkier Godzilla didn't have time to recover or counter before he was met with an endless flurry of punches to his face, chest, and throat. The Yamato killer roared out in anguish and tried to claw-swipe his faster kin, but was met with trouble when the hero grabbed hold of his arm and pivoted, throwing him clear over his shoulders and slamming him hard against the barren earth.

The champion blasted the downed 'demon' a good tree times, but even despite the hits he was taking the stone-eyed saurian remained lying on the ground. The ruler of Japan's Showa Era fired another atomic ray upon his probe form, birthing another good-size explosion. Still, the bulkier mutant remained unmoving. Godzilla didn't dare move close to his possibly defeated opponent. It was entirely possible that he was trying the a similar trap to the one he himself had set earlier on, to take him by surprise.

Then the fallen king's dorsal plates began to glow and charge. The champion dashed at his oppressor, hoping to stop his oncoming attack one way or another. But the moment he reached him, with an unexpected burst of speed the 'demon' lunged like a crocodile and big down upon his right arm, all the while still charging. The destroyer of Hedorah pounded his opponent's head with a single hard punch, and the 'demon' released his bite-but nothing went in the former's favor when the latter suddenly released his atomic ray at close range. The was no way to counter it, and the hero took the full brunt of the devastating blast.

But as the clouds of flame and ash cleared, the champion rose to his feet once again, still refusing to give up his crown. The bulkier king growled, regarding his opponent with much respect. The two charged once again.

Godzilla 2000 was exhausted beyond description. He could barely feel his arms, even less so his legs. He had used up all the radioactive power he had left in his last attack, and while he was absorbing the radiation that corroded the air, it was a rather slow process and not enough to fully boost him to fighting condition.

A black foot fell down in front of his face.

Orga's killer summoned enough strength to lift his head up and look at the leviathan that still towered over him, badly burnt but still alive, well, and healing. The Antarctic king roared loudly at his doomed opponent, who simply glared back despite knowing his rule was at an end. He managed a weak snark of defiance...then fell completely limp and closed his eyes.

He never moved again, nor would he ever.

Godzilla bellowed again as his spines flashed red, then unleashed the Red Spiral Ray upon the comatose king. The once magnificent monarch of the new millennia was engulfed in a powerful blood-red explosion, but even so the victor decided it wasn't enough and fired two more times. Two more colossal bursts of fire followed, undoubtedly obliterating the defeated Godzilla 2000, now lost to oblivion forever.

But as one king fell, another two rose.

Shin Gojira, all healed and with Tokyo's first king at his side, roared fearlessly as they rose to confront their enemy. They were ready to finish this rivalry once and for all, one way or another. Godzilla roared again, this time in acceptance, eager to grant their wish.

The radioactive potency in the air was strong, strong enough to kill thousands of human beings. But it would no longer be apart of the atmosphere, as it was all being drawn in, possibly even summoned, into a motionless, burnt, and a truly colossal form. The giant looked dead, roasted to the bone by Shin Gojira's flaming power, but deep within that seemingly lifeless body was a sound that would have baffled even the bravest, most experienced souls, something beyond the very definition of impossible: the sound of a faint heartbeat.

With every drop the unmoving giant absorbed into his charred form, his body began to regenerate. His blackened bones began to clear away their burnt exterior while newer, fresher ones regenerated to full condition in a matter of seconds. His muscles flexed as he moved a claw, his blood pressure restarted at an incredible speed, his flaked and dead scales cleared away as new ones formed to existence. His recently reformed dorsal spines flashed with energy as his awesome power rejuvenated. A deep growl reverberated from his newly-regenerated vocals, his claws scraped and pressed down into the earth as his muscles strained. His tail reared into the air for the first time in hours on end. And deep inside his galvanized form, his second brain, once vaporized and cut apart by Shin Gojira's hellish laser, had reconstituted and stitched back together, functioning perfectly despite the hell it had been put through.

He had been lying near-dead for hours, slowly as a tortoise regenerating his would-be-fatal battle wounds. But with far more radiation in the air from the countless recent beam struggles his healing factor had sped up, amplified greatly, and now his resurrection was inevitable.

And then his eyes flashed open.

The champion cried out in pain as the 'demon' bit down as hard as his jaw muscles were capable of on his arm, blood dropping to the ground in small rivers. In response, the heroic Godzilla blasted him point-blank in the face with his atomic breath, eliciting a moderate-sized explosion and forcing the bulkier king to relinquish his grip and back away. The hero took the chance to rush him, but the moment he reached out with a fist his opponent lunged and snapped his jaws. The hero only just barely managed to pull his hand away in the nick of time as the malevolent beast's teeth crunched thin air. He opened his jaws again and snarled as he lashed out with a claw. The champion caught the claw once again, and the 'demon' saw his chance and lifted his lighter relative into the air before tossing him forward with a hard heave. But to his surprise, the ruler of the Showa Era twisted in mid air and slammed his tail upon the earth when he landed, propping himself back up on his feet. Quick as lightning, he spun around and blasted his opponent's face a second time with his atomic ray. Stepping back and shaking his head to focus, the 'demon' roared angrily. The champion roared back, unafraid of the threat.

A far louder, booming war cry ended the battle.

The hero's eyes went wide, recognizing the sound. The Yamato killer, recognizing the roar as well, began to charge his atomic ray as he turned to face the source. Only, it found him first. A far thicker, more powerful nuclear beam struck him in the torso, sending him flying back and firing his breath harmlessly into the sky. The hero narrowed his eyes and glared at the giant that stood before them, his worst fears come true.

The Heisei Godzilla was still alive.

The resurrected behemoth bared his teeth in a snarl as he glared back at his opposition. The white-eyed beast returned to his feet, and steadily began to back away from his bigger rival. But unfortunately, he would not let that pass.

The ruler of the 90's charged like an angry elephant, shocking the 'demon' at how much ground he could cover so quickly despite being heavier than both of them. He tackled the smaller Godzilla to the ground and assaulted him. Punching, biting, slashing and stomping him ruthlessly, the reborn mutant let all of his rage out on his helpless rival, who feebly tried to block and counter. But it was no use.

A second atomic ray struck the colossus in the back, causing him to turn and let up his attack on the Yamato killer. The hero roared fearlessly and sprinted at him, but the moment he got close the giant swung his tail. The hero tried to catch it, but it passed over his head-and left him completely exposed to an atomic ray that blew open his throat. Gagging and growling in agony, the dumbstruck Champion staggered backwards before falling on his back. Nodding in satisfaction, the destroyer turned back to his white-eyed doppelgänger-only to see him standing farther away and with his dorsal plates glowing.

Only this time, they glowed not blue, but a pure and beautiful gold.

Yellow electrical energy sparkled around his spines as he took in a breath, and the larger Godzilla stood his ground. A golden burst of super powered energy wrapped in an electrical spiral flew from the "demon's" maw, the same attack that destroyed the Thousand-Year-Old Dragon Ghidorah in one hit. Godzilla's golden beam struck its target full force, and the giant vanished in a brilliant fireball. Flaming bits of flesh flew in all directions and bounced across the ground as the billowing flames spread around in the air. Godzilla roared out in triumph. He had done it! He had put an end to the most feared of all Gojirans, for good this time. Now, the worst of the war was truly behind them.

From the clouds of smoke, a red glow began to illuminate, catching the "demon's" attention. Before he could ponder over the cause, a blood-red beam of raw power surged out and struck him head on, engulfing him in another gigantic explosion. Screaming in agony, the slayer of the Yamato Guardians was sent flying back before landing hard and flat on his stomach. The flesh on his stomach and torso had been blown apart, some of his dorsal plates were damaged, and from what he could feel, he was missing one of his eyes. With the one that still worked, he gazed into the smoke cloud that began to clear, revealing the outcome from earlier.

The giant still lived.

The 'demon' would never get a chance to even try and remain defiant before a second Red Spiral Ray erupted from the leviathan's jaws. And a third. And a forth. And then, with a fifth, the killer of the Guardian Monsters was obliterated in a dreadfully massive mushroom cloud. Gone for good. Roaring ferociously, the merciless mutant turned to his other opposition-the hero of Japan, who was trying his best to get to his feet. The giant wouldn't let him, and he fired off his most powerful weapon again. With a loud bellow of anguish the wounded hero toppled to the ground. The giant began trudging towards his fallen relative, his dorsal spines flashing a bloody crimson in preparation for the champion's death. The hero knew his time was near, that after all these years of fighting the world and all of its challenges in life, this is where it would all end.

The old king was soon to lose his majesty.

The hero managed one last, weak but defiant roar at his soon-to-he killer as he raised a claw and scraped it against the ground, trying to push himself up. But he knew that it was all for naught. The giant bent down low, and then two point-blank Spiral Rays obliterated the proud hero in a blinding conflagration.

But a trio of atomic rays struck his back, signaling that the war was not yet over.

Godzilla roared furiously as a familiar scent reached his nostrils. When he turned around, his lip curled in a snarl when he recognized his 'killer' despite the physical differences that now adorned him. Shin Gojira released a roar of his own before the malevolent leviathan charged him with a vengeance, seeing nothing but red in his pure rage. Shin Gojira took advantage of that and sidestepped past him, and when he turned around he blasted him right in the face with his atomic ray. Seeing the opportunity, Godzilla 1954 tackled his larger rival off the ground and sank his fangs deep into his throat. Shin Gojira added on to the assault and stomped the trapped leviathan repeatedly. Not wanting to feel left out, the Polar leviathan joined in the assault, slashing and punching away at his bulkier doppelgänger. The meaning of this all was clear; they would all ally together, but only after the king of Japan's Heisei Era was destroyed.

Godzilla's spines flashed blue, and the glow traveled to his throat.

Godzilla 1954, while still keeping his toothy grip, reached out with a hand and slammed the giant's jaws shut, cutting off the atomic ray.

But the menace simply improvised.

The glow spread quickly around his body before an earthquaking pulse of nuclear energy exploded from his form, throwing all three of his opponents clear off. It appeared Godzilla 2000, may he Rest In Peace, wasn't the only of their kind to possess a nuclear pulse. And this one was even more powerful!

Badly burned, the three kings stood. Shin Gojira was the first to rise to his feet. His ally followed suit, standing valiantly at his side. The Antarctic prisoner was the last, and he roared a challenge at the bulkier mutant. Godzilla roared back before firing off his Red Spiral Ray, sweeping it over all three of his enemies quicker than they could anticipate. Two of them were instantly floored, incapacitated for now, but one remained standing. Shin Gojira turned around and let forth a volley of cerulean lasers from his back that welded deep into Godzilla's flesh. The charcoal-black ruler screeched in surprised pain and began to back away as the lasers cut deeper and deeper. Shin Gojira shifted his position, trying to slice his smaller rival apart, possibly even cut in half a major organ and leave him completely at his mercy. But another Spiral Ray launched from his maw, blowing apart a good fraction of the evolved king's back and forcing him to cease fire.

So he too improvised.

Godzilla charged forward, wanting nothing more to rip and blow his former killer apart, when Shin Gojira turned around and let forth his radioactive fire blast. The flames washed over Godzilla's already wounded form, and at the same time began to push with some concussive force. Apparently, this creature had adapted and evolved since their last battle. Godzilla scoffed.

That didn't mean he was automatically the victor.

Godzilla began to charge his most powerful weapon, but he quickly noticed his other two rivals not too far away beginning to rise back to their feet. He would not let them, and fired off a Spiral Ray. Sweeping it over them, both were struck directly in the head, giving them a concussion that sent them falling back to the ground. But still he wasn't satisfied, and despite the agony of his flesh being burned away by atomic fire he unleashed a second Spiral Ray. The red beam pushed almost effortlessly through the fire blast and struck Shin Gojira through the mouth, dead-center, and blew out the back of his neck. The evolved creature choked off the flames and staggered back.

Somehow, he was inexplicably still alive despite the fact that he just took a hell of a hit!

Godzilla snarled in kind and stomped forward, wanting to put an end to that testament. But as he stepped closer, Shin Gojira let him know well that he still didn't plan on going quietly into the night. A blue laser erupted from his tail and pierced into Godzilla's lower midsection, but despite the pain he bent down low and presented his shoulder to take the hit instead, knowing full well what his opponent's plan was.

However, it didn't last for much longer, and soon Shin Gojira's last defense faded away. His massive head and throat injury had not yet fully regenerated, and he couldn't fire his atomic ray properly without damaging himself even more. He was all but helpless.

Godzilla looked over him, blood red flames pooling in his toothy maw, when they both received the surprise of their lives. A swarm of Shin Gojira's humanoids suddenly pounced upon him, their single-minded purpose to protect their "father." They must have grown from the pieces of flesh blown off earlier in their conflict.

Claws cut and slashed, fanged teeth ripped and tore, and purple blasts of atomic energy roasted and blew apart charcoal black scales harder than the strongest diamonds. Like ants the humanoids attacked, swarming endlessly over their "father's" attacker.

But, in a shocking display of incredible power, this too would prove all for naught when a red nuclear pulse, more powerful than ever, erupted from his form and vaporized all of the humanoids on the spot. Roasted alive by temperatures hotter than the hottest stars, they all crumbled to ash that drifted and blew away uselessly into the wind. But they weren't the only ones affected by it. Shin Gojira was now in even worse shape than he was before. He now looked even more like some burnt, emaciated zombie than he did in his previous form. He was now in too much shock to even move, and if not for the slight movements of his raspy, barely-heard breathing nobody would ever be able to tell he was even alive.

Not that it mattered. Shin Gojira took in one long, last breath, then closed his eyes. He felt different than he had before, he felt a feeling that he hadn't felt in a very long time. He felt what he had been searching for from the moment he first revealed his existence to the human race, and had never felt again until now.

Shin Gojira, at long last, felt at peace. He let his mind drift away and envisioned a perfect world, a peaceful world, a unified world, where war, death, famine and other great sorrows were nonexistent. A world where all was good. A world where all was beauty. A world where all was pure.

Godzilla fired forth another Red Spiral Ray, and the God incarnate was engulfed in a massive fireball. His body was instantly blown open and set ablaze by the almighty attack. Another two Spiral Rays followed and he was completely gone in the flames. Nothing would remain but ash, ash that would add on to the radioactive desert that was once Tokyo.

Shin Gojira was dead.

The original Godzilla had only just begun to recover from his concussion when he witnessed his ally's explosive demise. His eyes widened in shock, unable to comprehend what had just transpired. Shin Gojira had saved his life from this very same beast, had offered a hand of friendship that no other living being had done for him since the death of his long-gone family. And now, his friend was gone. Not even as a corpse, no; he simply had become not.

And he couldn't recover in time to return the favor of his saving his life.

Godzilla 1954 let loose a long, mournful bellow into the sky, allowing himself a moment of grief, before opening and narrowing his eyes at his ally's killer. He roared fiercely, determined to do whatever possible to avenge his deceased comrade. He charged.

The larger beast slammed his tail against the earth and roared back before charging at the same time. The moment the collision became imminent, the Hydrogen Bomb Monster King opened his jaws wide and lunged for his enemy's throat, failing to notice his opponent's spines and entire body suddenly flashing red.

A bright flash of crimson light overwhelmed the land, followed by the powerful quaking of the earth.

Burnt, injured and in pain, the first destroyer of Tokyo toppled to the ground, struggling to catch a breath. The red nuclear pulse had been literally a few feet from him, point-blank. A big mistake he had made, putting himself right in death's face after suffering a less powerful version of said attack not too long ago. Damn him, forgetting about such a versatile, not to mention deadly and destructive attack!

Godzilla roared loudly as he stood above his fallen relative's prone form-and was suddenly covered in a superheated blast of nuclear steam for his troubles. Godzilla 1954 kept his atomic breath going, keeping the distraction up long enough for him to return to his feet, which he quickly began to do. At the same time, the Polar leviathan had rose back to his feet and was all for adding on to the assault. His spines glowed luminously, and he fired forth his atomic ray. The radioactive beam struck a direct hit upon Godzilla's face, sending him careening back.

As the king of the 80's and 90's shook his head and snapped back to his senses, a deafening baritone roar escaped Godzilla 1954's vocals before he lunged at his bigger relative. However, instead of outright tackling his enemy, the brown Gojiran suddenly swiped his tail across the giant's face, before seizing the opportunity to rush forward and slash open his torso with his claws. Then, deciding the time was right, he seized his throat in his jaws and hit down hard. Godzilla roared in fury and thrashed violently, screaming the most unspeakable death threats towards his attackers.

The smaller combatant simply responded by shaking his head like a rabid dog, attempting to tear the injury. Even so, all this did was infuriate Godzilla.

The Antarctic prisoner blasted his bulkier rival in the shoulder, causing him to shriek in a mix of pain and rage-as well as drawing his attention away from both his opponents and instead on the pain, to which he took advantage of and charged him. But the moment he was close, the Heisei Godzilla bellowed loudly and unleashed a nuclear pulse that freed him of his smaller rival's toothy grip and threw both of them back. However, the Polar Godzilla, while hurt by the attack, had also absorbed a great amount of the radiation which slightly sped up his regenerative abilities.

The Antarctic leviathan roared as his spines flashed red, before he too fired his own Red Spiral Ray upon his identical opponent. The larger king screeched in pain and staggered back from the hit, surprised that his opponent possessed some of the same powers as him.

Deciding he had had enough of fucking around, Godzilla prepared to end the conflict as he charged up with nuclear power. He knew exactly who his first target was gonna be.

Godzilla bent down and charged at his relatives. The Polar leviathan jumped clear over him, but right now he wasn't the target he was after. The 1954 destroyer roared and fired his atomic breath, but that didn't stop the bigger Kaiju from barreling down on him with incredible force. Smacking his entire mass into the destroyer of Tokyo, Godzilla then let loose his Spiral Ray at close range upon his wounded competition. The flaming explosion was drowned out by the brown Gojiran's roar of pain. A different Spiral Ray struck him in the back of the head, but even so the nuclear menace kept his attention on his current target. And his goal was nearly achieved.

Godzilla 1954, despite feeling as if he was taking the deadly power of the Oxygen Destroyer all over again, tried to fight back. Pushing out with his legs, the Hydrogen Bomb Giant Monster lunged like a crocodile and wrapped his bigger enemy in a painful and deadly bear hug. Digging his claws into the giant's charcoal black scales, the original Godzilla added on to his attack and fired his atomic breath directly into his opponent's face, and kept it going until his lungs began to give out.

Another crimson nuclear pulse ripped through his form, and with a defiant bellow he was floored once again.

The Antarctic leviathan rushed forward to take up the fight for the fallen Gojiran, but the bulkier ruler spun around to meet him. Both kings let loose their famed war cries, their dorsal plates flashing red.

At the same time, both fired their respective Spiral Rays.

The Hyper Spiral Ray collided head-on with the Spiral Fire Ray.

Despite the unbelievably powerful kinetic force of this final beam lock, the ungodly amounts of heat that rapidly spread across the entire fighting zone, and the near uncontrollable power surge that grew more volatile every second within the sphere of energy that rested in the center of the fight, neither king budged and continued to fire. Neither would give in, and it didn't take long before the heat was so great that the entire battlefield began to burn. The barren ash evaporated into glowing vapor, and the rocky earth melted into lava. But even so, the heat affected neither Gojiran, both of whom simply continued to pour more and more energy as they waged a war unlike anything the world had ever seen before. Neither Spiral Ray could best the other, and bursts of green flame and molten slag flew everywhere in all directions in the center of the struggle.

But then, an unexpected and truly shocking occurrence took place.

The Spiral Ray of the Heisei Godzilla suddenly enlarged, its speed increased greatly, and with it its kinetic force. And, most notably of all, the spirals surrounding it became larger and pinkish in color. Before the Polar King's very eyes, the Spiral Fire Ray became the Hyper Fire Ray!

And, sure enough, the ball of energy where the two beams met was rapidly pushing towards the slayer of Keizer Ghidorah. The Godzilla of Operation: Final War knew exactly what this meant. This would be his own Final War. The explosion was coming, and it was all going to ignite in his face. And you know what? So be it! A ever so small smile crept across his saurian face. This would make for the greatest of stories to be told for generations to come. Songs would be sung on this day, the tallest of tales told of this night where Godzilla, King of the Monsters, at long last met his end at the hands of the only power in the entire universe great enough to send him to heaven: himself! And he would laugh in the face of death like the king he was, he would face the entire thing with eyes wide open. Death held no fear for Godzilla, nor dishonor. This was the most honorable, powerful demise he could ever wish for. And when he transcended death, he wondered just what new trials in the next life awaited him.

And, right beside him, the 1954 Godzilla waited for the fates to decide whether or not this oncoming blast would bring about his demise. Only time could tell.

The ball of energy entered Godzilla's mouth. And then it couldn't handle any more, and what took place that very second was an bang that made even the mightiest nuclear strikes look like midgets in comparison.

Barren dust fell off of the hard, black surface of the lid that lifted off an orange eye. The eyes stared into the heavens as their vision cleared, beginning to take in the new surroundings. The strength in his body returned, reasons unknown, and Godzilla summoned enough physical power to push himself up off the rocky, lifeless earth and stand back to his full height.

He was standing on the slope of a mountain-sized crater. He clambered out of it rather quickly despite his massive weight and tired condition, and scoured the new landscape with his binocular vision.

The entire land looked nothing so much as a gray version of the planet Mars. The air was at least ten times as radioactive as it was before during the war, and every inhalation he took he absorbed a shockingly large amount of it. Godzilla didn't know how long he had been out, but it wouldn't surprise him if he had been out for days. But his attention was not on that. His attention was glued to what lay a good few thousand meters away.

The burnt skeleton of another Godzilla.

Godzilla, despite knowing he was victorious, was in shock. The explosion that had all but decimated this land, a land that was now made of nothing more than hardened lava, and even yet the bones of his opponent still remained! What a _king!_

It was then Godzilla let out a roar, louder than he ever had. And, to his surprise, a faint cry answered him. He recognized the sound instantly and stomped off in the direction of it, ready to end everything once and for all.

The original King of the Monsters was still alive; he had suffered incredibly horrific injuries no doubt that had not completely regenerated yet, but still he lived and breathed. But he knew that it was highly unlikely that would last. But, not that it mattered much.

He had lived long enough, and he had nothing left around to live for. It was about time he finally reunited with the ones he had lost a long time ago, and maybe perhaps, his ally, whom he had only gotten to know for a short time. Even while he absorbed the radiation in the air, he saw that his doom grew closer. He had nothing that could defeat his greater rival, try as he might.

But maybe, just maybe, he could at least prove his worth by fighting on even in the moment of his last breath. Not very far away, the larger leviathan stopped to face him. The two stared at each other for the longest time, both knowing exactly what it was that temporarily prevented them from resuming their combat.

They allowed each other a moment of pure respect.

Then, with the mightiest battle cry he could muster, the 1954 Godzilla charged forward at his rival, his spines glowing. Godzilla stood still, allowing his opponent to carry on with his final attack. When he was close enough, the brown saurian let loose with the strongest, hottest atomic ray he had ever mustered, and kept it going for a spectacular two minutes.

And with a poof, his energy all but vanished. Emerging from the dust cloud came Godzilla, his burns already clearing away and his flesh restoring back to full health. He waited no longer. At close range, he let loose a full-powered, continuous Spiral Ray. As the Hydrogen Bomb Monster vanished in another brilliant fireball, the ionized energies rapidly burning away his scaly skin and flat-out vaporizing his flesh and organs, the fallen king summoned the power to let out one long, last final roar that echoed across the island of Japan.

And then another powerful explosion occurred, and the original Monster King, the very first Kaiju to reveal itself to humanity, was destroyed completely, obliterated forever.

Godzilla kept the blast going for another ten seconds before ceasing fire. He looked around and sniffed the air, both absorbing the radiation and smelling for any other challengers out there.

There were none. The war of the century was finally over.

Closing his eyes, Godzilla summoned all the radiation in the entire wasteland that was once Tokyo to him, all of it leaving the air and being absorbed into his 100 meter-tall body. In less than five minutes, all the radiation had disappeared.

His satisfying victory feast finished, Godzilla reared back his head and unleashed a roar of triumph to the world, a roar that echoed across Japan just like the final cry of his defeated enemy, a roar that told all the war was done with, told all that only one king now remained in the world to rule it all, a roar that held respect for the might of the nine kings who now were lost to the spirit world.

A roar that told everyone and everything all too clearly that, as of this day, as the sun's first rays began to peek over the horizon, who was and would forever more be, the one true King of the Monsters!


End file.
